


Persona 5: I am thou

by Accendere



Series: Written Fates [1]
Category: Persona 5, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Awkward Romance, BEAST AU Reference, Caring Chuuya Nakahara, Caring Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Chuuya's such a tsundere, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Dark Kurusu Akira, Dazai Being Dazai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu Being An Idiot (Bungou Stray Dog), Dazai and Chuuya don't have a relationship, Dazai is a bad influence kids, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fifteen (Bungou Stray Dogs) References, Fifteen (Bungou Stray Dogs) Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's only because he actually has a friend in this story, Kunikazu Okumura Lives, Mystery, Out of Character Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Personas can communicate, Soukoku are BEST BROS, You know who that friend is, but not really that dark, suicidal akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: A mysterious raven transfers to Tokyo after being falsely accused of assault. No one knows where he came from and his mannerisms are quite... peculiar.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It's been 4 years since the kid, or rather his  _former student_ , left Port Mafia.

When the kid first came here, he was as quiet as an assassin, and the Boss had assigned Chuuya to be his mentor.

At first, it wasn't that big of a deal.

The kid was an extremely fast learner and incredibly mature, even more so than Chuuya when he was at his age. He was also very capable of combat as well, being adept at the use of knives and already became used to guns despite having just learned how to use it.

Like he said before, the kid was almost as quiet as Gin, only talking when asking questions or something mission-related. He was always wearing that dead fish-eyed expression on his face.

But then, Dazai joined in.

The kid started to casually speak to him, like about his opinions on their missions and stuff like that. He also started to joke around too, even  _talking back_ to him.

He also started to call him "Chuuya-san".

Chuuya probably shouldn't have let the kid go near Dazai.

He then just realized that the kid was smiling when he called him by his first name.

It wasn't a normal smile.

Sure, it was genuine smile but there was a hint of deviousness and mischief hidden beneath those eyes.

That fucking smirk of his reminds him too much of that suicidal moron.

That's when things started to escalate from there.

By now, the kid is like a another Dazai. From the looks, the two of them could have been mistaken as brothers, except that Dazai's hair isn't that frizzy. With the kid's current personality and the now constant teasing, it's enough for Chuuya to call him "Mini Dazai".

At this point, Chuuya was just glad that the kid isn't a suicidal maniac or a womanizer.

The first one is until the kid had attempted to threw himself off a building out of curiosity.

Chuuya didn't really care much about his student outside of work, but he did notice some things about him.

The kid seems to get along well with the Akutagawa siblings and that might've been the first time he had seen the elder brother smile. He's even calling Kouyou "Big Sis" like him. He also sometimes plays with Elise (Seriously, how _old_ is that kid?) when he's at the Boss's office.

The kid also likes to help people too. Be it acquaintances or strangers.

And then, there's his ability.

It's similar to Kouyou's ability, with the supernatural being and all that. He called it "Persona" and his name is _Arsene_ , the gentleman thief from the novels. Apparently, only ability-users are able to see the winged being.

Though, Chuuya has to admit, Arsene doesn't look half-bad.

Not only that, his  _clothing_ also changes when he summons him.

What the fuck, Chuuya wants that coat.

Arsene also gets along with Kouyou's Golden Demon.

Though, the kid decided to name his ability himself:

 

**I am thou, thou art I**

 

Okay, enough about that.

 

He was also glad that the kid isn't as violent as Akutagawa.

The kid does his work pretty well.

He kills his enemies before they even notice, this makes the kid suitable for infiltrations and assassinations.

In fact, the kid is stronger than Akutagawa, which, surprisingly, the latter accepts it.

When it comes to torture, the kid could even be considered a sadist, but not to the point where it becomes unnecessary like Dazai.

But as years passed, the kid started killing less and less, to the point where he  _only_ kills the targets of their missions.

Chuuya understand what his student's feeling, he's getting bored of killing as well.

Eventually, the kid started to get some serious reputation in the underground, getting targeted by assassins and snipers (of course it's always them that gets assassinated).

Chuuya decided it would be better if the kid would lay low by leaving the Mafia. His suggestion was accepted by the Boss.

Which the Boss calls it  _Temporary Leave_.

Though, the kid isn't aware of what Boss said (yet).

It was also the year Dazai had left too.


	2. Castle of Lust I

"What the eff...?"

In front of the blonde delinquent and frizzy-haired raven was an enormous castle with the sign of Shujin Academy. The sky was tainted with a sick red while the atmosphere is just pure... negativity.

Sakamoto turned to the raven when he heard him whistling in interest.

"Ooh... It feels a little different here right, Arsene?"

_"Yeah, make sure not to let your guard down. There's something **very wrong** with this place."_

"Uh, dude?" The glasses-wearing student turned to the blonde, seeing him eyeing him with confusion and worry, "Who are you talking to?"

He merely shrugged with a stupid smile on his face, "Myself."

Arsene chuckle echoed in his mind, _"You **are** talking to yourself, though."_

"Okay, then...!" The raven stretched his arms enthusiastically, energetically speed walking towards the obviously dangerous-looking place.

"What the—!? Dude!" Reluctantly, Sakamoto cautiously followed the mysterious energetic student to the dangerous-looking castle.

* * *

"Oho~!" The mysterious raven enthusiastically eyed the place, closely observing each and every corner of the place.

"What the hell..."

"They've really gone all-out, huh?" The raven merrily commented before turning to Sakamoto, "Was there an event?"

The blonde shook his head as he scratched the back of it, "I don't think so."

_"We've got company."_

**"Intruders!"**

The two students turned their heads towards the direction of the clattering noises of armor, seeing two masked knights with readied weapons running towards them.

"What the hell!?" Sakamoto took a step back, sensing the dangerous atmosphere around the foyer.

_"I sense hostile intent."_

"Huh."

Sakamoto watched the raven student casually approached the seemingly hostile soldiers. How the hell is that guy so calm about this!?

But then, he suddenly grasped his face and  _smirked_.

He then spoke in a voice which was almost unrecognizable and a deep contrast to his seemingly meek appearance.

**"Ravage them."**

In less than a second, blue flames violently emit the raven's entire being. The flames then separates itself from the teen and took form of a large winged being donning a gentleman's clothing. Its black horned mask has a face that is embedded with red flames, its malicious grin growing widely as it witness their enemies tremble in fear.

The flames then proceeded to dissipate and the raven's attire has changed. His outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves.

Sakamoto and the soldiers just stared in shock. Everything just happened way too fast for Sakamoto's poor brain to completely process. One moment, they just walked into a castle that is supposedly their school, next thing he knew, the mysterious frizzy-haired student he just met minutes ago summons a demon-like monster with the appearance of a gentleman while grinning madly.

The curve of his mouth softened when he turned back to the blonde student, as if trying to assure him, "Take a few steps back, er... What's your name again?" He asks sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with his blood-red gloves, having forgotten about the introductions.

"R-Ryuji Sakamoto..." It was a bit surprising for him to be able to speak despite the initial shock.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akira Kurusu!" The raven introduced himself so casually and cheerfully that it's almost as if nothing incredibly unreal had happened within the past few minutes. He energetically gestured to the winged demon, who turned to Sakamoto (which the eye contact made him flinch), "And this is my Persona, Arsene!"

"P-Persona...?" The blonde had no idea what he was talking about.

The being called the "Persona" politely bowed in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakamoto was about to make a stuttered reply until he saw the one of the soldiers nearby bursts into red and black liquid, "Aah!"

"Geez..." The raven, now named "Akira Kurusu", sighed dramatically and turned to their enemies with a displeased frown on his face, "Can't you guys at least have the decency to let a person introduce himself?" He widened his eyes when the second soldier bursts its guts out and disgustingly transform into small beings with huge pumpkin heads from the liquid which Akira assumed to be blood.

"Now this just got interesting..." The dark-clothed teen thumbed his chin, looking at the pumpkin heads with new-found interest. He grinned maliciously again as he took out his uniquely-shaped knife from his coat, twirling it around his fingers in an attempt of provocation.

Turns out, it worked. One of the pumpkin heads recklessly charged towards the raven, who just casually stood without moving. Unfortunately for it, Arsene grabbed a hold of its head, mercilessly digging its claws on the surface. He slammed their enemy on the floor and casually stabbed its head with his bladed heels, ending its life instantly.

Before Sakamoto could blink, Akira was already inches near the last one and sliced it repeatedly with his knife like an assassin, leaving multiple bloodied gaps on its head. He swiftly dodged when the pumpkin head proceeded to attack, almost as if he's dancing with grace.

"Sorry, but  **Show's Over**." He said with a cocky smirk before slicing off its head before it could even notice. Sakamoto could've sworn he saw his eyes flashed bloody red for a second there.

The blonde hadn't realized that he was on the floor, terrified that his knees already gave out during the short battle. Seeing his reaction, Akira's face immediately went from thrilled and glee to immediate concern for his safety, quickly making his way towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly, lending a hand for Sakamoto so that he could stand up. The blonde couldn't managed to reply, still in a state of shock at the carnage he had just witnessed. The frizzy-haired teen seem to notice his reaction and thus, didn't press further, instead taking a step back and closely examining his form to make sure he didn't sustain any sort of injury. After making sure he doesn't, Akira returned to his cheerful and rather mysterious demeanor.

"It's still pretty surprising that you could easily kill them like that, Akira." Sakamoto flinched when Arsene spoke, still not used to his deep voice.

The raven just shrugged dramatically, "Well, they ain't human."

Sakamoto shook his head, now managed to calm down for a bit. After a few seconds of deep breaths, he managed to ask the question that was in his mind ever since they came to this castle.

"Dude... Just what the hell are you...?"

"Hm? Just your regular ol' Ability-user." He replied nonchalantly before suddenly going to a path that leads to a hallway. Sakamoto didn't realized it, but Akira had heard some agonizing screams from that direction.

It was all too familiar to him.

"Hey, where are you going now!?" The blonde yelled, again shocked by the teen's chill attitude.

"Just doing some dungeon exploring." He replied as he whistled a tune from a suicide song that was recommended by Dazai-san. Honestly, Akira also liked that song.

Sakamoto, despite looking very reluctant, proceeded to follow him, wanting to know more about this castle himself.

On his first school day, he goes to a castle that was supposedly Shujin Academy, beat up pumpkin-headed monsters and now going further deep in the dungeon like in some RPG game.

He can't wait to tell this to the Agency!

...and Chuuya-san!


	3. Castle of Lust II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing scenes I like to write and skip the overly detailed scenes, like the Awakenings.

"Please, help me out here!"

The two students ended up wandering down some sort of dungeon after Akira beat the crap out of those pumpkin-head monsters earlier.

The raven had heard some screams which he can easily assume are from people who are getting tortured.

He experienced and witnessed it firsthand so he would recognize these kinds or screams.

After a few minutes of exploring like a player grinding for EXP in an RPG game, they found themselves in front of a cartoonish bobble-head cat named "Morgana" that claims to be a human locked in a cell.

Then again, he knew a guy who can turn into a cat that was one of his colleagues' pet, so this is hardly surprising.

Still, it can't be an enemy if it's locked up here, waiting to be tortured. So, Akira just took the keys hanging from the wall and opened the cell, much to Sakamoto's shock.

"Dude!" Seriously, he was getting tired of his nonchalant attitude towards everything ridiculous.

"Thanks, Frizzy Hair!" The feline joyfully hopped out of the rundown cell and stretched its body, "Freedom tastes so great!"

Morgana's joy was cut short when Akira suddenly placed his hands on his head, gently petting it with interest and affection.

He always loved animals.

"S-Stop it! I'm not a—" It didn't even finished it's sentence when it gave in to the affectionate petting the raven was giving, even purring cutely.

Sakamoto just stared deadpannedly at Morgana.

_"Not a cat, my ass..."_

"Anyway, Morgana-san. I've been meaning to ask you." Akira stopped his petting and the cat couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he pulled away, though, he wouldn't show it, "Are you male or female?"

Morgana huffed, puffing its chest, "Of course I'm male! Why are you even asking that?"

"Well, with your current appearance and your rather... androgynous voice, it's quite difficult to tell." He explained.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard some familiar clattering of metal and sure enough, it was the soldiers. Akira immediately went from serious to "killer" mode and couldn't help but grin madly and grasp his mask, summoning Arsene as he let out a malicious laugh.

"You have a Persona too?" Morgana asked, though he doesn't look too surprised.

"Wait, too?" Sakamoto wondered.

Akira widened his eyes when he heard that and turned to Morgana, his eyes sparkling like a child, "You have one too!?"

Morgana smirked as he nodded, "Yep!" He jumped ahead of them and held out his paw, "Come, Zorro!"

Blue flames bursted from him in a similar manner like Akira earlier. A second later, a large being which highly contrasted Morgana's small appearance materialized above him. It took the form or a muscular swordsman with comically thin legs, the being, called "Zorro", sliced the air in the letter "Z" as the flames dissipate.

"Ooh! Another one like me!" To Sakamoto, Akira looked like a child admiring his favorite hero or something, but he was well aware of what he is capable of, especially after witnessing his strange behavior earlier.

"Zorro as in the masked outlaw, huh?" Akira muttered with interest, "Just like Arsene... nice."

The buffed swordsman noticed Arsene hovering behind Akira and politely bowed in greeting, "I am Zorro, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Arsene did the same gesture, "Likewise, Arsene."

Taking out his signature dagger, Akira gazed at their new enemies and stared at them innocently as he asked a question that greatly confused everyone's minds.

"Say, do you guys have any execution equipment?"

* * *

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Wow... You're a lot stronger than I originally thought..." Morgana commented.

"You're like an assassin." Zorro commented.

 _"Well, I was trained to be one..."_ Akira thought but didn't say anything. He went back to his cheerful demeanor and approached Morgana, "Say, what is this place anyway? We sorta just stumbled in here without knowing anything."

Morgana looked at both of them with a flummoxed expression on his face before sighing, "Really? You have a Persona and yet you don't know anything about this place?"

"Yep." He just shrugged.

"Yeah, what the hell is this place!?" Sakamoto loudly asked, now impatient.

"This place is the manifestation of a person's distorted desires." Morgana explained.

"What?" Of course, Sakamoto didn't get it.

"So..." Akira leaned against the concrete wall, thumbing his chin, "Since this place is where we thought the school is located. Does that mean that someone thinks of the school as their castle?"

"That's right!" Morgana said proudly, "You're really sharp, unlike Blondie over there." He said smugly.

"I said my name's Ryuji!" The blonde yelled, stomping his foot.

"So, in a way, this could also be a world of cognition, right?" The raven asks again, ignoring Sakamoto's protests.

The cat nodded, "Something like that. This place is the result of the owner's cognition of it."

"I guess hanging out with Ranpo-san paid off." Arsene stated and his user nodded in agreement. That guy may not know how to ride a train, but he sure knows how to handle a case.

"Who?" Sakamoto asked, still clueless as ever.

"It's nothing."

Sakamoto proceeded to cross his arms, "Anyway, why were you asking about some equipment?"

Morgana looked at him, curious as well.

"Well, it's..." Akira's eyes trailed off from the two to the flowing river. Almost as if he had forgotten about the conversation, he approached the water staring at it for a moment, confusing the others.

"Is there something there?" Zorro asked Arsene, looking a bit worried.

"..."

"Hey, Morgana... Are there spikes in the water?" Akira asks suddenly, still staring at the flowing water as if looking for something.

Okay, Morgana had no idea why he just asked that. Hesitant to answer, he still did it anyway, nodding his head, "Er... Yeah. I fell down there once. I would've died if Zorro hadn't rescued me."

"...I see. Then maybe this would do." They raised their eyebrows at his muttering only for their eyes to widened like saucers upon witnessing the raven leaning towards the river so far that his entire body  _fell_.

"WHAT IN THE—"

Thankfully, Zorro was fast enough to reach Akira and grabbed him by the high collar of his coat, forcibly pulling him back. They were also running their minds, questioning why Arsene didn't even move to save his own user.

"What the eff, dude!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Sakamoto asked frantically, no longer caring if his voice might have attracted the attention of nearby guards.

"I am." Akira shot him a disappointed look, "It's also the reason why I asked about the execution equipment."

Okay, "Akira Kurusu" is officially  _insane_.


	4. Castle of Lust III

"So, who's the owner of this  _Palace_ , anyway?" Akira asks as he yawned, lazily resting his arms on backrest of the chair.

The three of them and their Personas are now currently inside of what Morgana called a "Safe Room", a place where it has the least distortions compared to the rest of the castle. Apparently, this is what the owner thinks of the classroom, nothing more than just some sort of storage room. Morgana also called this place a  _Palace_ , but Akira isn't sure if that is truly the correct term or the cat just named it himself. He glanced at Sakamoto for a moment, seeing that he's still a bit shaken up by what they saw earlier in the depths of the dungeon. The source of the agonized screams.

The so-called  _Training Hall of Love_.

"His name is Kamoshida." The raven momentarily saw Morgana gritted his teeth. Poor cat. He must've been tortured by this Kamoshida guy. Oh, wait...

"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL IS KAMOSHIDA DOING HERE!?" Sakamoto shot up from his chair, looking completely enraged at the mere mention of his name.

"Oh! The pervy teacher!" Akira comically bumped his fist on his palm. He then went on to ponder to himself, remembering something, "Kamoshida, huh? Isn't he the gold medal Olympian? I did heard that he was teaching in Shujin right now..."

"I guess that explains the volleyball thing back there." Arsene remarked, remembering how the slaves were getting beaten up with volleyballs.

"Not like they're real or anything." Akira nonchalantly shrugged. He turned to Sakamoto and adopted a serious expression, "Say, Sakamoto-san. Do you know anything about it? Like, about Kamoshida's activities in the real world?"

The blonde gritted his teeth, but managed to give a reply, "There are rumors about that asshole in school. Like physically abusin' his players and that he's hanging out with Takamaki."

"Takamaki?"

"You remember that blonde girl earlier? That was her. Rumor has it she's dating that perverted bastard." It seems simply mentioning his name is enough to make him rage.

Akira wondered about that.

He remembered it clearly.

"...I doubt that." He said, earning the others' confused attention with his sudden seriousness, I remembered how she acted towards that guy. So... it's possible she was being forced."

"What?"

"Anyway..." Akira continued, ignoring their question, "Morgana, you said the slaves there is how Kamoshida sees them. Could they represent what he thinks of their real selves?"

Morgana nodded, "It also depends on how he recognizes them."

"Come to think of it..." The others turned to Sakamoto, who seemed to be pondering about something, "I did recognize some of their faces. They're members of the volleyball team. Wait—can't we take a picture of them as proof!?"

"Nope." Akira took out his phone, revealing that the screen has been completely covered with a glitching red and black-eyed symbol, "Even if we did take a picture, it's not real evidence. Think about it, would the players in the real world even remember that they're being held captive in some dungeon, tortured and beaten, even if the last part is true?"

Sakamoto flinched.

Akira stood up, yawning as he stretched, "Come on, let's go. We're already late for class."

"Not a good start on your first day."

"Seriously!?" This guy is seriously more worried about that!?

"Morgana." The raven called out, gaining the feline's attention, "Is there any other exit around here? I don't think it's a good idea to go back straight to the front door." He then began muttering something that made them all shudder, "As much as I want them to kill me, after what I did earlier, I don't think they'll give me a painless death..."

"Dude..."

"U-Uh, yeah. There's a room by the hallway, the exit is through the ventilation shaft." Morgana answered, trying to ignore his muttering just now.

"I see. Then, onwards!" Akira childishly slammed the door opened as their Personas disappeared to their users.

"Wha—Hey! Wait up!"


	5. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akira introduces himself to the whole class.

"...Well, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student: Akira Kurusu." Kawakami gestured to her new student, who was smiling mysteriously, "We... had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well." She glanced at him, "All right, please say something to the class."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akira Kurusu. Had a bit of a coughing fit this morning." He enthusiastically introduced himself, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Say, do you guys know any other ways on how to commit suicide?"

The teacher and all of the students in the classroom stared at him incredulously.

The transfer student suddenly started rambling about himself, or rather, his  _attempts_ , "No matter what I do, my suicide attempts always get interrupted!" He said with a hint of childish frustration in his voice, "I mean, back in Yokohama, I tried to drown myself in the river, only to get fished out by some old man! And then there was one time I tried to fall from a building I ended up landing on an open truck filled with mattresses! A few months ago, I tried to commit suicide inside a barrel but then my friend who also used this method told me it was actually a torture method! No wonder it hurts so much! And then—"

"K-Kurusu-kun? Kurusu-kun!" Kawakami snapped him out of his rambling.

"Ah, yes?"

"I-I think you've said enough..." She looked a bit pale, but Akira is completely oblivious why.

"Oh, and one more thing!" His attention went back to the rest of the class, "I like suicide. But I don't like pain and suffering. That's why I didn't like the hanging and cutting methods. If any of you know any other methods, please let me know! I'm sure my friend back in Yokohama would greatly appreciate it!"

None of them responded.

Kawakami coughed, gaining the transfer's attention, "W-Well, Kurusu-kun, thank you for your... introduction. Now please take the seat behind Takamaki-san." Her tone was almost pleading.

"Will do!"

Completely unfazed by the numerous eyes on him, he casually approached his desk, only stopping for a moment to greet the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you, Takamaki-san!"

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too." Takamaki's eyes were suspicious, partly due to his late excuse but it was overshadowed by his introduction to class.

Akira gave a friendly smile before going to the desk that he will be using for this year.

In his mind, Arsene was too busy busting his gut out at everyone's reactions.

By the time recess came, Akira's gained the title of  _Suicide Maniac_ alongside being the  _Criminal Transfer Student_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦


	6. First Day of School

_Lunch Time_

In no time at all, Akira's introduction to the class has been spread throughout the school. Many started labeling him as the  _Suicide Maniac_ , though honestly, that title is already taken by someone else.

Chuuya-san already called him  _Suicide Maniac No. 2_.

"Hey!"

Akira glanced towards the side of the hallway, seeing Sakamoto approaching him.

"You seriously have no chill." He commented, "Everyone in school already started talking about you nonstop!"

"Ooh, then that means it won't be long before I get new tips on how—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, dude."

"Don't you know? Death is the most beautiful thing that happens to every living being!" Akira said dramatically, unintentionally gaining the attention of nearby students, who all started whispering. Even Kawakami and the social studies teacher, Ushimaru, who were both passing by, heard the raven's exclamation.

"Is he the  _Suicide Maniac_?"

"Wait, doesn't he have a criminal record?"

"He's already started talking with that Sakamoto?"

"He doesn't even look scary. I think he's just weird."

"Is he serious about trying to commit suicide?"

"I'm sure that's just made-up."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

Completely ignoring the murmurs with a casual smile, Akira gestured to his friend, "Hey, Sakamoto-san..."

"C'mon man, you can just call me Ryuji."

Akira smiled. From the beginning, he was already 99% positive that the blonde is not someone as they all say he is. He's just misunderstood.

"Can I ask something?" The raven teen whispered.

"What is it?"

"Are students allowed to go to the roof?" He asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah? No one really goes up there." Ryuji tilted his head in confusion, wondering why he's asking that. However, once he finally realizes it, he saw Akira running upstairs with a large amount of students (including the teachers, Kawakami and Ushimaru) wondering what's he's doing until the so-called delinquent yelled:

"DUDE!!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦


	7. Coffee Dad

Sojiro just got an interesting call from school.

The kid showed up hours late, claiming to have gotten a bit lost. But there was something about the teacher's tone that made Sojiro assume that there was more to it.

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew from day one that there's a possibility that the kid may have a screw loose given how he's acting despite being on probation. He wondered what was the real reason of being late.

Oh, speak of the devil.

The kid stepped foot into the cafe, looking as carefree as ever. He noticed Sojiro's stern stare and much to the old man's surprise, the teen gave a somewhat apologetic look.

Sojiro just sighed.

"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today."

Sojiro was already tired from work today (and also because of his old age), so he didn't want to deal with any more of this bullshit.

"I'm sorry." He heard Akira say, looking onto him.

Akira's expression was apologetic. But he still looked so carefree despite his statement. However, from his experience as a bodyguard and formerly part of the government, he had become rather perceptive of people.

There is something seriously wrong with this kid.

He sighed, "Fine, just don't be late again."

He saw Akira widened his smile and that carefree attitude immediately came back in less than a second.

"Thanks, Boss!"

Once the kid enthusiastically went back upstairs, the old man decided to close the shop and take a smoke on the way home.

Futaba must be hungry.


	8. Redhead's so-called Peaceful Night

Chuuya wanted nothing more than a relaxing night after a whole day of work.

And by work, meaning raiding institutions, killing annoying officials that dare defy Port Mafia and bunch of bullcrap like that.

Including paperwork.

Thankfully, he had a day off tomorrow so he could oversleep without anyone bothering him in the morning. Tomorrow, he's going to drink his most recently bought wine, do a little window shopping for hats or shoes, and avoid running into Dazai as he walked in public.

(Not like he cares about him.)

He slumped onto his bed after getting dress in his night clothes and just when he thought he was going to get some peaceful sleep, his phone let out its loud ringtone and snapped the petite mafioso awake.

"Who the fuck..." He lazily reached for his phone on his desk and let out an annoyed grunt when he saw the name he gave for his caller.

_Mini Mackerel._

Ever since this kid had left Port Mafia for 4 years, the raven would call at least once a month. It was annoying, but it was at least reassuring to know how the kid's doing.

(Scrap the last part! He doesn't care about that brat!)

Like that damn suicidal moron, that brat joined the Armed Detective Agency for some reason.

Well, that kid is good at helping people so he isn't that surprised.

He pushed the green call icon and held the phone up to his ear.

"Chuu~ya-sa~n~!" He was greeted by the same singsong voice that was always the first thing he hears whenever he is called by this kid.

"What the fuck happened this time, _Ren_?"

"Well, I'm on probation right now."

Well, this got his full attention, "Probation? What the hell did you do?"

The kid explained to him how he helped a struggling woman that was almost forced by some drunken man, and how the latter got the last laugh and now he got falsely charged with assault and got transferred to another school where his record got spread by an unknown source.

The redhead let out a snort, "That's what you get for sticking your nose to where it doesn't belong."

"Hey!" The brat's tone caused Chuuya to easily imagine him having a childish pout when he said it, "How was I supposed to know it was actually Masayoshi Shido?"

Wait, what?

"The drunken man's Shido?"

Masayoshi Shido, an influential politician who is part of the National Diet. Despite his words to the public, the baldy's nothing more than a corrupt politician with numerous ties in the underground. The Boss didn't accept his offer of alliance years ago. The politician knew better than to mess with Port Mafia so he just left them be.

Since he knew that defying them will cost him his life.

And for some reason, Chuuya wanted to kill him right now.

"I remember Elise-chan wanted to draw on his head so badly." The petite man heard his former student chuckle before going into serious mode, "It's going to be tough for Port Mafia if that asshole gets elected for prime minister. In addition, something happened when I came to school today."

Chuuya knew where this is coming from. the brat has a lot more to say.

So he just stayed quiet to let him continue.

* * *

 

10 minutes later...

"...Kid, are you on drugs or something?"

"Nope, he isn't." It was Arsene's voice.

"That's so mean! Kunikida-san even said the same thing earlier!"

"Then what the fuck is this about?"

"Do you remember Wakaba Isshiki? The kind researcher we met years ago?"

"Yes."

"Tell this to er... well, I'm not part of the mafia anymore but I'll still call him Boss."

"Boss and Elise said that you're still a part of it. And that they're waiting for you to return."

The kid didn't respond for a moment before answering, "It depends on the situation."

"Anyway, what's Isshiki got to do with this?"

"...Her research has something to do with it. The castle we stumbled into earlier is the _cognitive world_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes in Chapter 1. Sorry, I'm one of those people who post their early ideas before they get finalized. Again, I'm really sorry. Most of the changes I made is in the last part of the chapter.


	9. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who didn't know, I made some changes in Chapter 1. I'm very sorry. I'm one of those people who post their early ideas before they get finalized. Again I'm sorry, most of the changes I made are in the last part of Chapter 1.

Ichiyo Higuchi was looking over some records through the Port Mafia's profiles of its members and former ones. She had done it almost regularly during her free time ever since her first encounter with the Agency and its mysterious member, Osamu Dazai. And she had to admit, she was a little more than shocked when she dug through his records.

The suicidal man was one of the worst criminals in history.

Something caught her eye when she was organizing the papers to put it back to the shelves.

She caught sight of a picture of a boy who looked just even younger than Kyouka Izumi. Higuchi returned the remaining papers back to the shelves, leaving the one stack with the picture of the boy on the table.

The boy looked no older than 12-years-old, and somehow, he bears a resemblance to the suicidal maniac except his hair is more frizzy. His eyes looked similar to that of her Senpai's younger sister. Gin. Having the eyes of an assassin.

She looked at the name.

_Ren Amamiya_

She began to read about his history.

Apparently, he was found by the Boss when the latter went to the small town of Inaba and the executive, Chuuya Nakahara, was assigned to be his mentor.

The child was usually assigned for infiltrations and assassinations. He seems to be a very strong combatant as well, with a report of one of his missions stated that he eliminated an entire security of an organization that they were after, which is mostly composed of Ability-users, and  _that_ is not an easy feat that Higuchi herself could handle.

His ability, **I am thou, thou art I** , seems to be quite similar to Kyouka and one of the executives, Kouyou Ozaki. Which states that he can summon a supernatural being that only Ability-users can see. Of course, this meant he has a huge advantage when it comes to dealing with non-Ability-users.

It is strange, though. She could easily recognize someone this young in Port Mafia, since children becoming members at this age is very rare except for a few exceptions. She had been in the Port Mafia for more than a year and she is sure that she had never seen this kid before.

_"Maybe Senpai knows..."_

* * *

Higuchi found Akutagawa and his younger sister, Gin, on one of the resting rooms of the headquarters. At first, she thought it was rare to see the two of them together during work but after learning of Gin's relationship with her superior, she began to get used to it rather quickly.

The black-haired one noticed her, "What is it, Higuchi?" His tone was very neutral, no sense of positiveness or hostility. Gin looked at her curiously, it was difficult to assume her expression because of her mask and silence.

"Um, I wanted to know something about this particular member." The blonde-haired explained, holding out the stack of papers, "I've never seen him before and I just wanted to ask if you knew him."

Of course, Akutagawa wondered what kind of member got the stubborn Higuchi's attention. He took the papers and examined it.

Higuchi couldn't believe what she just saw.

Akutagawa-senpai is... smiling?

She had noticed Gin looked over his shoulder and an evident slight shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

 _"IS SHE BLUSHING!!??"_ Higuchi screamed in her mind.

The siblings stared at the records for more than a minute and she faked cough, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Senpai, do you know who this is?" It took with all her might to stop herself from stuttering in disbelief at their expressions.

The very slight smile was immediately replaced with his usual frown upon realizing it was on his face, "Yes... He's an old... **friend** of ours."

It was as if time slowed in Higuchi's mind.

Senpai... has a friend?

It was obvious that the elder Akutagawa sibling is still not used to that word, the way he said it seemed so foreign to him.

The blonde remembered Gin's expression when she examined the record, could she be...?

Higuchi mentally slapped herself, noting that this isn't the time for imagining the wildest things that could ever have happened to Senpai.

Thankfully, the siblings didn't notice her reaction (she had managed to keep a blank face while she was in a state of shock). They explained the reason why this person isn't in Port Mafia right now.

The child in the record is actually 16 by now and apparently, he had made a temporary leave and live a (seemingly) normal life as to lay low for a while, due to the fact that he became a target for assassinations as much as for the executives. The kid would also call them at least once a month.

During the four years he was gone, he had apparently joined the Armed Detective Agency (their usual frenemy), noting that he likes to help people in need.

Still, though... To think that this person had managed to break through the walls inside Akutagawa's heart.

Higuchi wanted meet this person.


	10. Thoughts and Judgements

Shujin Academy students that were passing by in the early morning at the station started whispering upon seeing the transfer student exit the train with his usual carefree smile.

Most of the students had almost forgotten about his criminal record after his suicide attempt yesterday (He was stopped by Ryuji and the teachers before he could jump). Because of this, the raven immediately became well-known throughout the school, even first-years and third-years can easily recognize him by now.

Now, they're a little too afraid of his sanity.

Actually, the raven is glad that he's been given some space (aside from the continuous murmurs) because underneath that casual smile, he's been racking his brain about something actually important, which involves the recent happenings of the city of Tokyo.

There were people that were talking about the subway accident yesterday, apparently, the conductor had a psychotic breakdown.

Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns...

Many people say that it was because of stress of the city life but Akira isn't sure about that.

It's been happening one after another, it's way too unnatural and it all started happening two years ago, which is quite a specific amount of time.

Plus, it is only happening in Tokyo, which is even more suspicious.

Even Ranpo-san got interested and the Agency did a little research upon his request.

Most of the victims are workers and officials, and their profiles showed that most of them are influential people or politicians. Ranpo-san stated that Okumura Foods' competitors started going down at a fast pace since two years ago and these low-ranked employees are from the rival institutions of it.

 

From their little research alone, while Ranpo-san still hasn't figured out how the cause of the shutdowns, he figured out the mastermind.

Masayoshi Shido.

The drunken man from before.

It would make sense actually. After all, Shido had already been dead set on taking down his competitors using underhanded methods, even before the whole shutdowns started happening.

After all, killing officials can greatly benefit other institutions.

He had many ties in the underground, including yakuzas and mafias.

But he's no match for Port Mafia.

He then thought about the subway accident, the conductor was the shutdown victim but more than 80 people got injured. Since the culprit was only targeting employees, it's not a surprise that he targeted an engineer. But...

There's also a possibility that the target could be among the 80 people.

He will have to look into it later.

Also, these accidents greatly benefit Shido since it gives him all the more reason to criticize the current government.

Plus, someone from the Ministry of Transport resigned after the accident.

Now the real question is...

How are they causing the shutdowns?

All they know that the people's minds just either shutdown to the point where they become unable to care for themselves or they just went crazy.

Something similar already happened for the first one back in 2009.

...

People's minds?

The frizzy-haired teen took out his phone, sliding the screen to where the mysterious app Igor gave him.

A devious smirk ran across his face for a moment.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard two girls that were in his class gossiping among themselves.

"I feel so down when it's raining. I guess we're playing volleyball in the gym for PE today."

"I am not looking forward to that. Why'd I have to be on the same team as Takamaki?"

"She's only a magazine model because of her stupid ridiculous body. Being near her disgusts me."

"Yeah, but we can't just ignore her, either, because of what happened with Mr. Kamoshida."

"Dealing with her is such a hassle. I wish she'd just not come to school."

The raven secretly gave them a glare and a displeased frown before continuing on to the school gate. Obviously from one of their statements they only judge her by her cover. He had heard the rumors as well (aside from his own) while he was in the classroom.

 _"Poor girl..."_ Arsene's pity was heard in his mind.

And Akira had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, Ranpo is the greatest detective out there.


	11. Second Day

"I'm the social studies teacher Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year." The man who looked a lot more serious than the other teachers sternly introduced himself and his expression clearly says that he did not want any interruption. He glanced at the transfer student, who looked carefree and lazy on his desk but actually paying attention, "Kurusu." He sternly called, "You better not pull that kind of stunt again."

All eyes went straight to the transfer student, including Takamaki. They all clearly remember what he just tried to do on his first day of school, which only serves as further proof that his new title fitted him.

"Yes, sir!" Akira dramatically saluted before adding, "Not on school grounds!"

"No!" Ushimaru retorted, "You will not do that anymore!"

"But, sir! It's my passion for life! I do it at least twice a day everyday!"

"If what you said is true, then why are you still alive?" The social studies teacher asked, uncaring if his question is disturbing.

"I don't know!" Akira answered with genuine honesty, "Life just keeps pulling me back! Last night, I—"

"Let's just begin class!" Ushimaru interrupted, remembering what Kawakami told him about his introduction. He did _not_ need to hear the words personally.

* * *

Once class ended and it was after-school, many students began packing up their things before exiting the school and walking straight home.

Akira playfully hummed the recommended suicide song by Dazai-san as he put away all his notes, he was secretly eyeing Takamaki due to how she's acting. The rumors about her dating Kamoshida makes her a valuable informant, knowing that she has got to have seen the hidden side of the famous former Olympian.

The blonde walked out of the classroom with a lonely expression on her face. He felt bad for her because not only was she a target of such almost scandalous rumors, she had to deal with the source himself.

"Hey there, Takamaki."

And, speaking of the devil...

"You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents." Kamoshida talked to her so casually that it was a bit disturbing.

"Sorry, I..." It's obvious that Takamaki was trying to make an excuse and ran away as fast as she can.

Well, time to pitch in.

"Takamaki-san!"

The coach and the blonde turned to the other direction and had raised an eyebrows when they saw the transfer student cheerfully wave his hand.

"Should we go to the library now?" He asks casually.

"Huh...?" Thank goodness her confusion was barely audible for Kamoshida to hear, who looked at him with suspicion.

"You're the one with the criminal record..." The coach said neutrally, but the raven could easily sense the undertone of menace in his voice.

"Yep, that's me!" Akira kept his mask on, like he always did, "Although, people started calling me with a different title..."

 _"Which already belonged to Dazai-san."_ Arsene quipped.

Kamoshida curled his lips up to a forced smile, with Takamaki secretly looking at him with disgust.

"I heard about what you did yesterday. Quite a show-off, are you?"

He had a look of confusion when he saw the disappointed look on the criminal student's face.

"Eh... considering how many plants this school has, I probably would've landed on one of the bushes."

Kamoshida no longer seemed to care about that and went straight to the point, "So, are you two doing something together?"

"That's right." Akira politely nodded, "She offered to lend some of her notes since I was late yesterday."

An immediate look of gratitude ran across the blonde's face before nodding enthusiastically, "Y-Yeah! I was just about to go the library and wait for him while he packs his things."

Kamoshida kept his eye on them suspiciously before eventually nodding, which Akira knows that it was reluctant.

"I see. Then take care of your studies then."

"Will do!" Akira cheerfully saluted before glancing at the grateful girl, "Let's go, Takamaki-san!"

The perverted coach watched the two of them go with a scowl on his face, clicking his tongue in frustration.

"Tch..."

* * *

Akira let Takamaki calm down as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath out of  anxiety.

"Thanks, Kurusu-kun. I really owe you one." She said gratefully.

The raven shook his head, "Don't mention it. It's obvious that so-called coach is nothing but a lecherous scum."

Takamaki widened her eyes. The transfer student already figured it out even though he was just here for two days? Also...

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

Akira closed his eyes in thought for a moment before responding neutrally, "I'm going to lie if I say I don't have an ulterior motive for helping you..." He saw Takamaki widened her eyes and took a step back, "Not  _that_ kind of ulterior motive, just to be clear!"

"So, what do you want?" She asks.

"...I need your help. This involves both you and your best friend."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦


	12. Agency Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dazai and Akira make a group chat for the whole agency.
> 
> Akira: Mini Mackerel  
> Dazai: Double Suicide  
> Atsushi: Furry Sushi  
> Kyouka: Bunny Girl  
> Kunikida: Ideal Mom  
> Yosano: Lady Death  
> Ranpo: Detective Conan  
> Tanizaki: SnowMan  
> Naomi: Imouto-chan  
> Kenji: Harvest Moon  
> Fukuzawa: Cat-loving Samurai

_Mini Mackerel has added Furry Sushi into the group._

Furry Sushi: What is this?

Mini Mackerel: it's a group chat, Atsushi-san! Don't you know?

Furry Sushi: Wait, are you Akira-san?

Double Suicide: bingo!

Mini Mackerel: How are you, Demon Snow? —Arsene

Bunny Girl: I'm quite all right, thank you for asking. —Demon Snow

Imouto-chan: Who made this chat, anyway?

Double Suicide: me

Mini Mackerel: me

Double Suicide: since Akira-kun wouldn't be here for a year, I thought of making this chat 'cause it got a bit lonely

Ideal Mom: You only say that because your usual suicidal partner isn't here.

Ideal Mom: THAT ASIDE, WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO GAVE ME MY NAME

Mini Mackerel: Dazai-san did

Mini Mackerel: don't tell me you haven't realized how much of a mom you are!

Ideal Mom: Screw you, Akira! And where the hell are you, Dazai!? You have paperwork to do!

Double Suicide: ehhh... I don't wanna...

Ideal Mom: GET BACK TO THE AGENCY RIGHT NOW

Cat-loving Samurai: Dazai.

Double Suicide: Hai~

Lady Death: lol

Mini Mackerel: is there any new case going on while I was gone?

SnowMan: aside from a few disappearances and several murder cases, nothing really big happened.

Detective Conan: and I was the one who solved most of it!

SnowMan: also, Haruno-san's cat suddenly went missing.

Harvest Moon: It has gotten really peaceful!

Lady Death: yeah, so boring...

Furry Sushi: By the way, how's your first day of school, Akira-san?

Mini Mackerel: eventful

Mini Mackerel: me and my new friend stumbled into a castle that was supposedly the school

Ideal Mom: What?

Mini Mackerel: and then we encountered some masked soldiers that transform into pumpkin-headed wizards by bursting out their guts

Double Suicide: ooh... go on.

Bunny Girl: Did you kill them?

Mini Mackerel: yep, me and Arsene did.

Mini Mackerel: when we started exploring the dungeons like in some RPG game, we met a cat mascot that claims to be human

Mini Mackerel: we found out that the castle is actually the manifestation of the distorted desires of some volleyball coach in Shujin that physically abuses his team, which explains the slaves there getting tortured by volleyballs

Mini Mackerel: the owner of the castle is Suguru Kamoshida

Lady Death: wait, you mean that famous olympian?

Mini Mackerel: it turns out, the weird red-eyed navigation app that suddenly appeared on my phone is the reason why I got to the castle in the first place

Furry Sushi: A... navigation app?

Mini Mackerel: and that concludes the first half of my first day

SnowMan: dude, you wrote all that in like less than 30 seconds...

Ideal Mom: ...Akira, are you on drugs?

Mini Mackerel: no, I'm not! Unless if it's something that will kill me, I wouldn't go for it!

Ideal Mom: Then how do you expect us to believe everything you just said?

Mini Mackerel: remember Masayoshi Shido?

Lady Death: did you seriously think that we forgot about the asshole who got you arrested? And the mastermind of the mental shutdowns?

Mini Mackerel: he had a researcher with him.

Double Suicide: ah, you mean Wakaba Isshiki.

Imouto-chan: Who?

Double Suicide: A woman researching something called "Cognitive Psience". It involves the "world" inside of the human mind.

Ideal Mom: What does this have to do with Shido?

Detective Conan: the castle you guys went into is the cognitive world, right?

Mini Mackerel: yep.

Ideal Mom: Hold on, hold on! I'm lost!

Double Suicide: oh yeah, it's because the Port Mafia stole some parts of the research...

Ideal Mom: Wait, what!? What does the Port Mafia have to do with this!?

Mini Mackerel: yep.

Ideal Mom: Answer my question!

Mini Mackerel: Meh, too lazy to explain. Just ask Dazai-san.

Double Suicide: wait, why are you dumping this on me, Akira-kun!?Σ( ° △ °|||)

SnowMan: uhh... does anyone have any idea what they just said?

Imouto-chan: Nope! ^ω^

Lady Death: I'll just ask Ranpo.

Ideal Mom: Go back to work, all of you. Dazai, you better explain what's going on!

Double Suicide: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Furry Sushi: Anyway, how's school, Akira-san?

Mini Mackerel: well, aside from finding out the someone spread my record to the school website, nothing much

Lady Death: your record got spread!?

Mini Mackerel: hm-mm

Detective Conan: let me guess, you blabbed about your attempts and asked them for suicide advice, didn't you?

Mini Mackerel: Yep! I tried to jump off the roof during lunch! ＼（○＾ω＾○）／

Ideal Mom: Typical...

Double Suicide: Akira-kun, I'm so proud of you... (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง

Mini Mackerel: after that, people started calling me Suicide Maniac

Harvest Moon: You got Dazai-san's title!

Detective Conan: lmao

Mini Mackerel: no shit, do you even know the meaning of my username?

Harvest Moon: ?

Ideal Mom: Just great. It's like one suicidal maniac wasn't enough...

Ideal Mom: Though, suicide and jokes aside, at least you're less of a handful than Dazai.

Double Suicide: You hurt my heart, Kunikida-kun! Why must you say that!?

Ideal Mom: Well, unlike you, Akira actually gets his work done earlier than the others despite having to attend school as well as doing a part time job.

Lady Death: 4 part time jobs, to be exact.

Ideal Mom: Exact—

Ideal Mom: Wait, what?

Mini Mackerel: Uhhh...

Lady Death: I remember that one time when I was shopping, I saw him working in two different counters that day

Detective: 5 jobs if you include the cafe downstairs

Ideal Mom: Akira.

Mini Mackerel: uh yes?

Ideal Mom: How do you managed your schedule like that?

Mini Mackerel: oh, that's easy. I quickly get all my homework done before I leave school. Finish all the paperwork before I leave the agency and I do a different part-time job each day. As for the cases, that's when I disregard my schedule until I solved it.

Mini Mackerel: piece of advice: it's better if you finish everything early so you could have more time for yourself. And it's alright to disregard your schedule for something much more important in your agenda.

Mini Mackerel: I assure you, Dazai-san had nothing to do with this.

Double Suicide: hey!

Ideal Mom: Thank you, Akira. I'm putting this down in my notes.

SnowMan: dude, I can't even handle that many part-time jobs!

SnowMan: are you that in need for money?

Imouto-chan: Nii-sama's right. Akira-kun, you must've made a fortune!

Double Suicide: bruh

Double Suicide: he has like millions of yen in his bank account

Double Suicide: the salaries he got from his jobs are just pocket change

Double Suicide: he could buy a whole house

Double Suicide: and it wouldn't even make a dent in his account

Mini Mackerel: you're one to talk

Ideal Mom: What.

Furry Sushi: Uh-oh.

Detective Conan: lol

Ideal Mom: Dazai, if you had that much money on you...

Ideal Mom: THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME PAY ALL THE TIME

Lady Death: lmao

Ideal Mom: And that time when we met Atsushi!!!

Double Suicide: in my defense, my wallet went down the stream!

Double Suicide: so I didn't have a single yen on me that time!

Mini Mackerel: you do remember that I grabbed the wallet before it disappeared in the water, right?

Double Suicide: AKIRA-KUN Σ( ° △ °|||)

Ideal Mom: ...

Ideal Mom: You owe me, Dazai.

Ideal Mom: For all the property damages that you caused.

Ideal Mom: I'm going to start with all the windows that you broke since the beginning of the year.

Mini Mackerel: lol anyway, I still need to tell this to Chuuya-san.

Mini Mackerel: see ya guys later! ≧∇≦

Double Suicide: say hi for Chibi for me!

Furry Sushi: Wait, why are you telling him!?

Mini Mackerel is offline

Ideal Mom: Dazai.

Ideal Mom: You better fucking explain what's going on.

Double Suicide: ...

Double Suicide changed Ideal Mom's name to Nerdy Glasses.

Nerdy Glasses: DAZAI

Double Suicide: ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦


	13. Port Mafia Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be shorter than the last chapter and also, I got a little tired.
> 
> Group Names:  
> Chuuya: Petite Mafioso  
> Akutagawa: Ryuno-san  
> Gin: Gin-chan  
> Tachihara: Bandage Boy  
> Higuchi: Gunslinger Girl  
> Kouyou: Geisha  
> Kajii: Lemonade  
> Hirotsu: Hiroshi  
> Elise: Loli Doll  
> Mori: Loli Doc

Mini Mackerel: heya!

Mini Mackerel: ooh looks like we got some newbies while I was gone!

Gunslinger Girl: what is this??

Gunslinger Girl: who are you?

Bandage Boy: and how the hell did you get our chat IDs??

Mini Mackerel: me?

Mini Mackerel: I am...

Mini Mackerel: The Phantom Thief, Joker!

Mini Mackerel: The one who will steal your every fortune and desires!

Petite Mafioso: you can stop teasing them now, Ren.

Petite Mafioso: also it's hard to take you seriously because of your username.

Mini Mackerel: you're the one who gave me this nickname, though!

Gunslinger Girl: wait, Ren...?

Gunslinger Girl: as in Ren Amamiya??

Gunslinger Girl: one of Port Mafia's strongest members? As well as its top assassin??

Bandage Boy: wait, what????

Lemonade: that's right!!

Mini Mackerel: looks like I keep getting new titles this week.

Loli Doll: Ren! I miss you! ≧ω≦

Mini Mackerel: miss you too Elise-chan! Still trying on new dresses?

Loli Doll: yeah! Rintarou's so annoying!

Loli Doc: That's so mean, Elise-chan!

Loli Doc: Anyway, it has been a long time, Ren-kun. May I ask why did you create this chat?

Mini Mackerel: ...

Mini Mackerel: just felt like something interesting is gonna happen soon.

Mini Mackerel: you all know me (except for the newbies).

Hiroshi: It has been a long time, Ren-kun.

Mini Mackerel: you too, Hiroshi!

Bandage Boy: still, how did you get our contacts?

Mini Mackerel: (╯3╰) hehe... Don't underestimate my skills...

Petite Mafioso: he has full access to Port Mafia's records. Pretty sure he just got it from there.

Mini Mackerel: you just had to ruin it, Chuuya-san! ＼(￣▽￣;)／

Petite Mafioso: I'm a little surprised that you didn't add the entire mafia's contacts in the chat.

Mini Mackerel: eh, that's too much hassle. 

Ryuno-san: looks like your jokes are still ongoing.

Mini Mackerel: looks like you're still edgy as ever (•ω•)

Bandage Boy: @Ryuno-san, who are you?

Ryuno-san: Akutagawa.

Bandage Boy: ...

Gunslinger Girl: ...

Mini Mackerel: Gin-chaaaan~! Where are youuuu~?

Gin-chan: Hello, Ren.

Mini Mackerel: how are you? Bet you've became quite a beauty since I last saw you!

Gin-chan: ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Bandage Boy: holy shit... Did Gin just...

Gin: @Bandage Boy silence, you.

Loli Doc: Also, Ren-kun. If I may ask, how is the Detective Agency doing?

Mini Mackerel: ...Boss.

Mini Mackerel: I thought I already told you that I'm not acting as a spy.

Loli Doc: There's no need to worry. I'm not asking this as the boss but rather, it is merely a personal question.

Mini Mackerel: it's the same as always.

Mini Mackerel: also, I'm a little surprised that you bought Elise-chan a phone.

Loli Doll: it's because Rintarou wouldn't lend me his phone!

Loli Doc: Elise-chan! You know I have important contacts here!

Geisha: Ren, as much as I am happy to hear from you again, isn't it a little late to be doing this?

Mini Mackerel: oh, whoops! Sorry! Gotta go, then! Good night!

Ryuno-san: night.

Gin-chan: Good night.

Mini Mackerel: oh and one more thing...

Mini Mackerel changed Petite Mafioso's name to Chibi.

Bandage Boy: WTF

Gunslinger Girl: ROFL

Chibi: REN, YOU SHITTY BRAT!!!!

**Private Message [Ren Amamiya, Chuuya Nakahara, Kouyou Ozaki, Mori Ougai]**

Chuuya: You already noticed it, huh?

Kouyou: I would be surprised if he didn't.

Ren: Yep.

Ren: I'm gonna have some more fun with Bandage Boy.

Ren: hehehe....

Mori: Don't get too overboard. He still has his uses.

Ren: Will do, Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys need to read the manga if you want to know what the last part means.


	14. Castle of Lust IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't writing the entire sequence. It's too much of a pain in the ass.

Well, he didn't expect this.

After school, Akira had managed to convince Takamaki-san to be with her best friend at all times after informing her of Kamoshida's activities.

After seeing her expression, he guessed that if she were to have an ability, it would be pyrokinesis.

Once he was done dealing with her, he met up with Ryuji at the alleyway near school and activated the app. It amused him to almost no end at Ryuji's continuous reaction to his clothing. They reunite with Morgana and continued their investigation within the castle.

In the end, they got caught in plain sight.

"K-Kamoshida!?" Ryuji was beyond incredulous and incredibly disgusted at his appearance.

Akira could only choke down his laughter at his appearance due to them being in a rather serious situation.

"Hmph, so it's you two..." Kamoshida condescendingly said, looking down on them like the corrupted king he is. He noticed that the raven had slid his mask up to his head and scowled angrily upon recognizing him, "You criminal trash..."

"What? Mad that I stole your  _girlfriend_ earlier?" Akira mockingly provoked him, shrugging at the same time. The other two glanced at him, wondering what he did earlier.

"You dare speak like that towards me...!?" The so-called king clenched his trembling fists tightly, his scowl growing more and more dark.

"What the hell are you even doing!? Why are you even wearing sick-ass clothes!? Are you out of your mind!?" The delinquent yelled, his questions apparently ignored by most people in the foyer.

"Calm down, Ryuji. That isn't the real one. It's just his Shadow, the embodiment of what he thinks of himself." Morgana informed him.

"He thinks of himself as a perverted king, eh? Suits him." The raven commented.

"Guards! Kill them all! Do not allow them to ransack my castle any longer!!" Kamoshida commanded. A second later, waves of guards transforming into green-horned horses flooded into the room.

"Ryuji, stand back." The blonde seemed very hesitant, apparently wanting to help as well, but complied.

Akira gripped his mask and smirked as his eyes glow bloody red.

* * *

Note to self: Fighting monsters is different from fighting humans.

The situation... wasn't good.

The enemies were endless as well as strong, plus, Morgana and Zorro's Garu were useless against them. With Akira and Arsene, they can fend them all just fine but the numbers can soon become overwhelming if they didn't do something.

Not only that, Shadow Kamoshida kept on taunting them as they fought. From him, he revealed that he had broke Ryuji's leg and disbanded the track team just because of their ongoing popularity. Akira had already noticed since the beginning that Ryuji had a bad leg.

It was a despicable act but not enough to surprise the raven, as someone who is from the underground world.

This is barely just scratching the surface.

What happened next reminded Akira of what he had done years ago.

Seeing Ryuji having enough of what's happening to him, ripping off his mask and summoning his Persona.

It reminded him of the pain he experienced as a very young child.

Normal people would call it unimaginable.

Morgana had shook his shock away at the sudden awakening and momentarily glanced at Akira, seeing that he was staring on with a blank expression on his face. And then, the raven just shrugged, shaking his head while sighing as he silently went back to fighting along with his Persona.

_"Did something happen...?"_

"Yo... I'm ready..." Ryuji cracked his knuckles and grinned at his new-found determination. He took out a metal pipe as Captain Kidd held out his gun-arm while hovering on his boat.

"Bring it!"

* * *

Thanks to Ryuji, they managed to scare the shit out of Kamoshida as they wiped out most of the Shadows thanks to Captain Kidd's Zio.

Though, to think Kamoshida's cognition of  _her_ would appear so soon.

"What the—!? Takamaki!?" The delinquent was flabbergasted to see his acquaintance in a swimsuit while wearing cat ears.

Morgana immediately became infatuated with her, "What... What a meow-velous and beautiful girl!"

Really? Cat puns?

"To think he thinks of that girl this low." Arsene commented.

"It's to be expected considering what he does to the girls of the volleyball team." Akira replied with a shrug.

"Dude, how the hell can you be so calm about this!?" Ryuji asked him. Ever since they came to this place, the raven has yet to be fazed by what's happening around them, no matter how unreal it is.

"I've seen worse." Was his reply.

"She's the same as those slaves—a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!" Morgana said.

Kamoshida began caressing her slave's face pervertedly, causing Ryuji to fume once again, "Hey, let go of her, you perv!"

"How many times must I tell you until you understand?" Shadow Kamoshida taunted mockingly, despite his defeat, ""This is MY castle—a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me... That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you."

Akira placed a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to stop him from recklessly attacking, especially in his state right now, "Chill, Ryuji. It's not like she's real anyway. In fact, I think we may even need to beat her along with Kamoshida."

"Are you jealous?" Kamoshida smirked, "Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you."

"Dude, it's 2016. What era are you from?" Akira mockingly asked, his statement earning a set of confused stares even from the Personas, "Women are after all kinds of guys now. Oh, wait, since you're a king, I guess you're stuck in the medieval era. I guess that's why you don't know women's tastes these days."

Ryuji nearly laughed at Akira's mockery but couldn't due to feeling very tired and strained from his awakening.

Akira wasn't going to let him be strained any longer so he suddenly grabbed his arm to steady him, surprising Ryuji. He turned back to the perverted king with an innocent grin, "Sorry, but we should get going. As much as I want to get executed, I wanna die a painless death."

This alerted Kamoshida and immediately commanded the remaining guards as they escaped.

"GUARDS!!!"

 _"Is this kid suicidal or something?"_ Captain Kidd asked in his new user's mind after hearing the raven's final statement before they left.

Ryuji chuckled as he picked up the pace to catch up with his friend, _"Suicidal and insane."_

 


	15. Kitty Cat!

"Why don't you come to the real world, Morgana?"

Morgana's eyes widened at the sudden question given by the raven. The three of them were catching their breaths outside they castle. Thankfully, the guards have yet made it at the entrance.

However, they couldn't continue their investigation further because of their dire states. They all agreed to recover for now and the two humans were about to go back home until Akira's question was asked out of the blue.

Morgana's expression was... questionable, the least. The cat has yet to reply and looked unsure.

Akira concluded, "You've never been there before, have you?"

Morgana's ears drooped, "...Yeah."

"Why don't you come with us, then? That way, we'll be able to communicate even outside the Palace." He told the feline, whose ears are twitching in interest.

"Hm... Not a bad idea, I like it!" Morgana agreed, walking towards the raven, "Although, I need somewhere to stay..."

"My place, then."

"Wait, dude!" Ryuji interjected, "People are gonna ask why he looks like that!"

Akira shrugged nonchalantly, "We'll just say he's a kid wearing a cat costume. No offense, Morgana."

Morgana shook his head in assurance, "None taken. As much as I don't want it, it's the only reasonable explanation."

"Okay, then! Let's go home!" Akira childishly marched towards the exit. Ryuji and Morgana just sighed in amusement, already used to his antics.

* * *

 

"...Wow."

"Not a cat my ass!!"

Morgana hissed at the two of them, his tail aggressively straightening up, "Shut up! It's because I lost my form!!"

"Hey, did you heard that?"

The two students turned around to see nearby men looking curiously.

"Meh, it's probably just a cat."

"Wait, what?" Ryuji was incredulous.

"So, to us, we hear perfect language and to them, it's just meow meow meow." Akira quipped before happily picking Morgana up, "Not that I mind. You're really cute! Even more than Sensei!"

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana exclaimed but made no move to struggle against the raven's grasp, "And who's Sensei!?"

"How does that even work...?" Ryuji wondered and suddenly felt his stomach growling, which was apparently loud enough for the other two to hear, "I'm hungry... Wanna grab a bite? My treat!"

"Yay, free food!" Akira exclaimed before opening his bag to let Morgana in. Good thing he doesn't bring much, "Hm... I wonder if human food is good for you."

"Of course it does!" Morgana exclaimed without really thinking, popping his head out of the bag.

"I can't say the same thing while you're in that form. There are many things cats can't eat, like how chocolate is poisonous to dogs." Akira reasoned, adjusting his bag.

"But I'm not..."

"You are right now." Akira replied in a rare deadpanned tone, "That's why I need to make sure whether or not your body is capable of consuming human food. We're going to the vet this Sunday so for now... Do you like sushi?"

"Sushi!?" Morgana's eyes sparkled. Wow. So he knows what it is.

"Hey, dude! You comin' or what?" Ryuji didn't really care about their conversation.

"Yep! Let's go!"

* * *

 

Akira and Ryuji talked about how they were going to be able to get solid evidence. The blonde suggested that they ask the volleyball players themselves but the raven decided to hold off their plan for tomorrow. Of course, Ryuji was confused by his suggestion but accepted it nonetheless.

Later that evening, Akira had managed to convince Sojiro to let him adopt Morgana. The raven's pretty sure that the old man's a cat-lover considering the way he looked at Morgana and even wanted to name him.

The two created a conversation about the infiltration tools before they went back to sleep.

Only Akira noticed a certain calico cat observing them from above the roof and smirked as he went to his slumber.


	16. Kitty Cat! 2

"Please, Boss!"

"I said no! Why do you keep adopting cats!?"

It was early in the morning and the cafe is already quite a ruckus with just two people (plus two cats) inside. There's still much time before Akira went to school and Sojiro was wondering why he got out of the cafe so early only to come back holding a calico cat while having a shit-eating grin.

Morgana, on the other hand, was eyeing the other cat suspiciously. He didn't get a chance to ask Akira about it since he suddenly woke up earlier than expected and bolted out of the door after changing. He didn't expect to see his new owner pick up another cat after just adopting him yesterday.

"I'm not adopting him! He's my friend's cat! Look, I can prove it!" Akira took out his phone and scrolled through his album app to reach the pictures Haruno-san always gives him, which mostly consists of her cuddling with "Mii-chan", "I think he followed me here."

"All the way from Yokohama?"

"He's a smart cat." Akira just shrugged before going back to pleading mode, his face practically planting face-first on the counter, "Please, Boss! I assure you! Both of them will not cause any trouble!"

Sojiro groaned in frustration and scratched the back of his head, already having a headache first thing in the morning, "Alright, alright! Just don't let them roam the cafe when I'm on business! Don't want them disturbing my customers."

The raven's eyes sparkled in childish joy, "Thanks, Boss! You won't regret it!" He happily turned towards the calico cat, "Did you hear that, Sensei!?"

"Wait, he's 'Sensei'?" Morgana questioned, apparently remembered how Akira mentioned him yesterday when commenting on his cuteness.

"'Sensei'?" Sojiro raised an eyebrow, founding the name strange for a cat, "Is that his name?"

Akira hummed for a moment before responding, "Eh... That's just what me and my other friend call him. Haruno-san, his owner, calls him 'Mii-chan'."

"So, why 'Sensei'?"

"Because..." Akira turned back to his guardian, with a mysterious smile placed on his face as he put down 'Sensei', "Doesn't he look wise?"

Sojiro just stared at him contemplatively. Ever since this kid came into his life, he's never been anything but unpredictable. One moment, he's all carefree despite being on probation under surveillance and the next he just started to desperately begged him into keeping the cats that he just adopted two days in a row.

But one thing he does know... is that the kid knows more than he's letting on.

Morgana could've swore he heard someone chuckling. However, the voice did not belong to either the two occupants of the cafe.

His gaze trailed back to the calico cat, whose clear eyes are now staring at his blue ones.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Morgana."


	17. Realization

"Ah. There's no need to ask them."

Akira told him while nonchalantly slurping on his instant ramen with a carefree look on his face. Morgana was eating the large fish it contained given by Akira.

The two publicly known students are just sitting in the courtyard near the vending machine for lunch. It's one of the quietest places in the school as well as having the least amount of students hanging out here. Ryuji just stared at him completely shocked and dumbfounded.

He had wondered why Akira hadn't been mentioning their plan today when he ran into him earlier. The raven just greeted him in the morning before going on to ramble about his new suicide ideas (which honestly still greatly disturbs him as well as Captain Kidd) while the passerby students stay out of their way (more specifically Akira).

When he texted him about it during class (he nearly got caught by the teacher), Akira just said he'll tell him everything at lunch.

"What!? Why!?" Ryuji asked, keeping his voice to a minimum volume as to not draw any attention.

"Because everyone already knows." Was Akira's simply reply.

Ryuji felt like he had just been slapped on the face despite his friend's relaxed tone.

"What...?" Ryuji slowly said before he almost erupted in anger, "What the hell do you mean by that? What do you mean everyone knows!?"

The last question became a shout and Akira hushed him for it. He put the chopsticks inside his empty plastic can of ramen and threw it in the trashcan.

"Think about it, Ryuji. Are the volleyball players' injuries that easy to hide?"

"Huh?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

Morgana finished eating the fish and looked at him to listen.

"Their bruises and broken bones looked way too severe to be  _just from practice._ With how many of the players like that, there's no way no one wouldn't notice. I confirmed it when I snuck around them yesterday with no one noticing." Akira stopped for a moment before continuing, "Since they're being abused in practice, then there's no doubt that the place where Kamoshida always beats them is in the gym. Earlier, I heard some rumors about the PE faculty office being noisy sometimes so there's a high possibility that Kamoshida also abuses them there. Plus, do you remember the Takamaki-san from the Palace?"

Ryuji nodded. Of course, how in the hell could he even forget that.

"What about Lady Ann?" Morgana asks curiously and sounded really worried.

Akira and Ryuji stared at him for a full minute before finally realizing the reason he's calling her that honorific name.

"With the cognitive Takamaki-san and his perverted appearance, it's not that hard to imagine what he thinks of the female players."

Ryuji's eyes widened in horror, "You don't mean..."

"The PE faculty office is pretty much his safe haven with a much needed privacy." Akira tilted his head and gave them an empty smile, "It's the perfect place for him to you-know-what."

Akira and Morgana sees Ryuji clenching his fist so tightly that blood might threaten to spill out, with his entire body shaking almost uncontrollably. Yet, surprisingly, he managed not to lash out at whatever and asked one more question.

"But... what about the part where... everyone knows...?"

"Have you ever thought of Kamoshida's reputation?" He received a slight nod from that, "I'm pretty sure that's what caused him to develop his Palace. His ego only grew more because of the praise he's getting from his fans. That very same reputation is the reason how he is able to get away with everything in this school."

"Why's that?" Morgana asked.

"Ever since I met that Principal, I knew he only cared about the prestigious reputation of the school. He already threatened to expel me if I cause any trouble." Akira explained, "This school is famous for having Kamoshida, a former gold medal Olympian, as its teacher. That's why Kobayakawa is letting him do whatever he wants."

"What the hell!? That fat-ass knew about this!?" Ryuji almost yelled again.

"Of course, he and Kamoshida probably struck a deal with that. Like I said before, everyone already noticed but they're more likely just too afraid to step in than just purposely ignoring them. Also, you know how schools are these days. Getting a recommendation from a prestigious school is pretty much a one-way ticket to a good university. In addition to that, the volleyball players get even more reputation just by being under Kamoshida's wing. Their futures are pretty much secured, they only have to deal with the downside of joining, though."

"They're seriously not standing up to that asshole...?"

Ryuji mutters as Akira stares at him with a blank, unreadable face. The bell rings, but to them, it was muffled by the solemn silence of the atmosphere around them. Akira opened his bag wide and Morgana jumped in, his head poking out of the hole of the bag.

Akira walked a few steps until he's next to the trembling blonde, the tone of his voice sounding like it came from a completely different person.

"To some people, their futures are more important than their lives."

Akira started to walked back inside the building, most likely towards his classroom despite having no afternoon classes today. Ryuji let out a bitter chuckle.

 _Sigh_ , first he had to see that asshole show off his glory earlier then finds out about this...?

What a shitty day.


	18. The Risk

"So, Morgana..."

"Hm?"

Morgana felt it was now safe to come out since they're not in school right now. He hopped onto his shoulder and purred when he gave him a scratch on the ears, other bystanders that were close enough to see the two of them were just chuckling and giggling, finding the teenager with a cat on his shoulder cute. It's a short walk towards the station so they still have time to have a conversation with Morgana in plain sight.

"Isn't it about time you tell me about what we're going to do inside Kamoshida's Palace?"

"Oh, that? It's quite simple really. We just need to steal his  **Treasure**."

Akira gave him a look of interest as he heard Arsene chuckling in curiosity, "Treasure?"

Morgana nodded and continued to explain seriously, "It's the source of the Palace owner's distorted desires. Like I said, it's quite simple to understand... well, except for Ryuji for sure."

Akira ignored Morgana's comment and, as usual, appeared incredibly relaxed and carefree, "Ah~, so the castle would collapse and his desires would go away. He wouldn't even know too~, since he doesn't even remember whatever we do inside there."

"Precisely!" Morgana was pleased that he got it so quickly. Well, considering how he already figured out about the Palace, he shouldn't be surprised, "Even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed will remain. So Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!"

"Wow~, it's so easy~!" Akira merrily cheered, getting a few stares, "But~, I'm sure there's a risk in this!"

"...It does." Morgana admitted.

"...He's going to die, isn't he?"

Morgana, in surprise, turned his gaze back at Akira and the his expression still looked so relaxed and uncaring but the cat could see a dark glint in his eyes as well as his sudden deadened tone, which honestly made him shudder.

So he just said, "...You sure picks things up fast."

Akira didn't seem to even hear his statement and continued talking.

"Desires are what made us human. The sense of longing or hoping for a person, object, or outcome. It's the fundamental motivation of all human action. It's also what allows us to continue living..."

Morgana listened to him intently. The way he talks sounded like from a different person. Those aren't the words of a normal teenager (not that he was normal to begin with.).

He sounded so... philosophical.

"...If those very same desires disappear, Kamoshida would have a mental shutdown."

Arsene's voice suddenly stepped in, surprising Morgana.

_"Sounds like another Apathy Syndrome case if you ask me."_

Morgana was confused at Arsene's remark, and in his mind, Zorro expressed the same thing.

"Apathy Syndrome...?"

"I'll tell ya later~." Akira suddenly went back to happy-go-lucky mode and the tone of his cheerful voice didn't change, even what he's going to say next, "Oh, Morgana. I don't mind if this is gonna end up killing him."

"What?" His cheerful tone greatly disturbed Morgana, especially the current subject.

"Although, the one who you should be asking whether we're going to go for this plan or not is Ryuji." Akira told him, "He's the only one among us that been directly affected by Kamoshida, so he has the right to have a say too."

Morgana thought about it for a moment, "That's true..."

"Oh, we're here." Upon entering the train station, Morgana immediately hid back inside the bag without people noticing. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it can't be helped since he pretty has the form of a pet right now.

_"Hey, Arsene?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Looks like we found another huge clue to the mental shutdowns~!"_ Akira thought cheerfully.

Arsene chuckled in agreement,  _"Indeed."_


	19. Behind the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied/Referenced Torture.

Futaba couldn't quite make out of this Akira Kurusu person.

Sojiro told her about him, saying that he's just some part-timer but she knew better.

The entire cafe's bugged, after all.

She's not telling anyone how she did it.

For Sojiro's safety, she'll keep an eye on him.

Hehehe... It's almost like  _she's_ the probation officer here.

* * *

 

She found nothing.

Through hacking, she tried to search into this Kurusu guy to find out whether he's dangerous or not.

But she found nothing about his background before 12-years-old. He had no elementary education background.

His parents aren't even mentioned anywhere.

Could he be an orphan?

But, then the orphanage should be in his records as well.

It's like _someone erased the records_.

All she knew that he attended Yokohama Seifu High School before he was convicted of assault. Apparently, the kid lived in a dorm somewhere in the city (it was never specified where) and he himself was the one paying for all his fees.

One thing's for sure, this kid doesn't have parents.

But then why did Sojiro told her that his parents are overseas? She knew Sojiro would never lie about something so private.

More importantly, who was the one who left Akira in Sojiro's care?

* * *

Despite being on probation, that Kurusu guy sure is carefree.

It's like he doesn't even care about his situation.

Maybe he really doesn't.

But then, once Sojiro left, the guy suddenly had a blank expression.

The next thing she knew, he was looking at  _her_.

What the hell.

It wasn't even five minutes before he came in the attic and he already noticed!?

With a self-satisfied smirk, he got rid of the microscopic camera that was hidden within the gap of the wall.

Hmph, whatever, it's not like the attic is the only room that she bugged.

* * *

She nearly threw up.

The bathroom was also bugged, but don't take it the wrong way.

She'd seen a lot of movies with suspicious scenes involving the bathroom.

But she didn't expect  _this_.

It was just the first time he stepped into the cafe's bathroom.

She was really confused when he entered the bathroom while holding a bunch of rolls of bandages.

She gasped in shock when he started to take off his shirt and witnessed what was underneath those clothes.

Bandages.

His entire upper body has been completely mummified but there wasn't even a single splat of blood in them. Why the hell was he even wearing that crazy amount of bandages?

Her question was answered in less than a minute.

Her eyes were slowly widening in horror as he took off all of the bandages.

His body is marred with  _scars_.

She'd seen enough movies to know what kind of scars they are.

Plus, they looked really old.

And then, he gazed at  _her_.

_"He... already noticed again...?"_

She then got a good look on his face.

He looked like he's... pleading and worried.

And in pain.

And then he said his first words that was meant for  _her_.

_"I'm not stupid enough to get rid all of these cameras. I know what they're for."_

_"But please, whoever you are, don't tell anyone about this."_

From that moment on, she had turned off the camera in the bathroom and never activated it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦
> 
> Also, Yokohama Seifu High School is real. The person who erased Akira's records is the same one who helped Dazai in the same case.


	20. Different Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes here. I've been sleep-deprived lately.

Kurusu was  _right_.

It made her hate that perverted dick even more.

It turns out, Shiho had more bruises than the ones she's showing in plain sight. The frail girl was very hesitant to admit it, but upon Ann's continued insistence, she finally relented.

And she was  _not_ happy about it.

In such a short amount of time, not even a week, Kurusu already found out about this before she did? When  _she_ was the one who was by that asshole's side the whole time? The only time she ever saw him communicate with Kamoshida was when he helped her the other day!

It made her feel worse.

She didn't even knew her only friend was suffering.

She thought she was protecting her.

But everything she did while she was with that poor excuse of a teacher didn't mean shit.

Also, she got a phone call from  _him_ earlier.

Screw him.

If it weren't for Kurusu, she would've continue this under the false belief that she was protecting Shiho.

And then someone interrupted her self-loathing.

"Suzui..."

It was Mishima.

After hearing everything from Kurusu, Ann couldn't help but feel really bad for him just she is for Shiho.

"Are you leaving?" He asks, sounding almost as downtrodden as her friend was.

"What is it...?" Shiho asks.

"...Kamoshida-sensei's asking for you..."

The poor brunette's widened in horror and, as if instinctively, she immediately placed her hands on the bruises on her arms. Ann, who looked absolutely furious, narrowed her eyes on Mishima (who flinched upon eye contact) but her anger isn't directed at him.

"No! She isn't going!" The blonde yelled, there weren't any students in the floor or else she would've gotten more onlookers.

Mishima and Shiho looked at her shock. The blue-haired boy was about to say something to her until she beat him to it with another message for  _him_.

"Tell that asshole that we are sick of his bullshit! And that Shiho isn't going to that so-called _practice_ anymore!!"

"A-Ann...!" Shiho is too afraid of the consequences of what she's doing. She didn't want Ann to get hurt!

Mishima just stood there, speechless, but managed to gain his composure and ran off out of fear of being punished.

Ann didn't want to waste anymore time, so immediately, she grabbed Shiho's arm and started to drag her away from this abusive place. Shiho is still shocked but nonetheless, wanted to get away from here as much as she does.

"Come on, let's go, Shiho."

Little did she knew that he would catch up in such a short time.

* * *

"Oh?"

Akira stopped just before he stepped into the train. His mind completely muted off all the noise coming from the many people that are passing by him into the train.

He heard Morgana's voice, a little inaudible but loud enough for him to hear clearly.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

The bad feeling he felt since this morning acted up.

When exactly did it started?

It isn't often that this sort of feeling would bother him, in fact, he doesn't even know what triggers this feeling.

It's strange.

_"It's Takamaki-san."_

Hearing Arsene's voice always soothes him. It's because Arsene knows him better than _himself_. While he can read people, he wasn't sure about himself. Sure, he can understand both the basic and complex concepts about emotions, however, there are times where he is unsure what triggers the feelings he rarely feels, such as _worry_.

It was Arsene's job to tell him what it was.

_"You were worried about her earlier, especially when she was with Suzui-san. You were thinking about what Kamoshida might do once he learns why both of them have gotten distant from him."_

...

...

They haven't gone home before he left, right?

So, he bolted back.

* * *

"Ah, Takamaki! Fancy seeing you here!"

Ann and Shiho stopped in their tracks, fear immediately taking over their heads. They both looked back, seeing the man that was the cause of their suffering standing with hands on his hips with a disturbing smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Ann mustered up the courage to look at the asshole in the eye and give him the hardest glare she could do.

"What do you want?"

Kamoshida tilted his head, feigning confusion, with the smile completely still on his face.

"I believe I asked for Suzui in my office earlier."

At the sound of her name from his lips, Shiho fearfully ducked behind her best friend, clutching her jacket as if it's her only lifeline.

"Didn't Mishima already told you earlier? Shiho is  _not_ coming!" She yelled.

Soon, his cheerful facade broke and his expression became the irritated one that all of the volleyball players are used to seeing.

"Suzui, come into my office. Right  _now_." He demanded menacingly.

"No, she won't! She already suffered enough because of you, you perverted dick!!" Ann snapped.

"Now, what a filthy mouth you have despite having such  _clean_ looks." Kamoshida mocked and one could see that his patience is starting to get thin, "Like it or not, Suzui is coming with me."

Kamoshida, being the stronger and bigger one, shoved the blonde, which caused her to stumble backwards (but managed to hang onto the wall before she fell), and grabbed Suzui by the arm. Instantly, she tried to pull away from his iron grip as his hand tightened, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Stop!" Ann was about to tackle him as he tried to drag Suzui until a new voice that had the tone of mock innocence interrupted the entire scene.

"Ah~, sorry! Did I come at a bad time?"

All of them turned their heads towards the entrance, utter confusion planted on their faces.

It was Kurusu.

Above-mentioned person stared at each one of them in a brief few seconds, the longest stare directed at Kamoshida. His expression was completely blank when he stared at them but that look lasted no longer than a second before it change to the one that looked like he didn't have the slightest care of the situation.

Kurusu clapped his hands together with the tone of his voice still carefree and cheerful as ever.

"Well, sort of already expected this to happen..." He mumbled loudly before casually approaching the three and gently placing a hand on Shiho's shoulder as if trying to pull her away, "Kamoshida-sensei, will you please let go of Suzui-san?"

Kamoshida glared daggers at Kurusu, his grip on Shiho tightening before he snarled, "Oh? Playing hero? Do you think it'll wipe away all the rumors about you being a criminal trash? There's not even a single person here that could witness your so-called  _heroism_."

"Oh! That wasn't my intention at all~!" The innocent tone of his voice only infuriated Kamoshida more and Ann was sure that he's only using that tone to mock him. Then again, he's been like that ever since he came here.

"I simply don't like it when someone gets abused for unjustified reasons! Like what you're doing to the volleyball team~!"

Kamoshida widened his eyes, and was about to make a move to speak when Kurusu beat him to it.

"Wow~, I had  _no idea_ that the famous former Olympian would be  _so_ interested in high school girls~! Not only that, you see yourself as the king of the school because what, Kobayakawa is feeding your ego? So you think it's all right to beat up your players because you were annoyed? Especially preying on your female players in _that_ way because you  _think_ they're worshipping you? Gee~, even murderers have more conscience than you are~!"

Ann had absolutely no idea whether this guy is courageous or just plain insane, though she's leaning on the latter.

"Also, I'm aware of what truly happened to Ryuji. You broke his leg just because he was more popular than you~! And it resulted in the disbandment of the track team and you made the volleyball team the new leading sports team of the school!"

 _What?_  was in everyone's mind in the same exact moment.

How in the world did the transfer student even knew about that? Did Sakamoto told him?

Kamoshida gritted his teeth hard and attempted to punch the raven. However, in doing so, his grip on Shiho loosened and Kurusu took this chance to shove her right onto Ann and immediately stepped aside to dodge it.

"You defiant piece of garbage..." Kamoshida grumbled, "Know your place in this school!! Because I'm-"

Kurusu cut him off, "-The king of the school? Yes, I'm well aware of that. However, outside these walls and without Kobayakawa supporting you, you're nothing but a sorry lecherous piece of shit that deserves to be punished not just by the law but also everyone whose lives you ruined." The tone of the last part held a deadly edge that made everyone shudder, even Kamoshida almost took a step back.

"Why, you little...!!!"

Kurusu's smile never left his face even once Kamoshida made another attempt to punch him. The two girls were in complete shock at what happened in the next moment.

"...Huh?"

Suddenly, the world was upside down in an instant and Kamoshida felt as if he was floating for a moment before his back harshly landed on the ground, pain immediately surging through him.

"For someone big and buffed, you're light as a feather." He heard the damn criminal's comment, and when he looked up at him, the raven had the most unusual smile that looked almost sadistic. Fear had taken over his brain and he became unable to move.

"Mishima-san~! Did you get all that?"

The girls and coach turned towards the corner to see the timid and bruised blue-haired boy shakily holding up his phone towards them before pressing something.

He nodded, "Y-Yes..."

"W-What...?" Kamoshida wanted to get up and beat the shot out of these boys but the slightest twitch of his arms or legs shocked immense pain through him, probably because of the impact from the fall.

Kurusu turned his head towards him and gazed at his frightened eyes, "Can't you tell? Revealing all those things earlier didn't just meant to provoke you, you know." He pulled out his phone and excitedly jumped, "Send it to me please!"

"Oh, uh....sure." Mishima hurriedly tapped away his phone and everyone heard a  _beep_ sound coming from Kurusu's phone.

"Yay~! Can't wait till they see this!" He cheered.

Once he let out his excitement, Kurusu gestured to all of them to go outside. Immediately, Ann helped Shiho snap out of her shock and dragged her outside followed by Mishima.

Akira leaned his face near Kamoshida's ear, and his voice held the deadliest tone he had ever heard.

**"Not a single word about this to anyone, all right? Do I make myself clear?"**

He just chuckled once he saw Kamoshida passed out.

* * *

"May I see your arm?"

The four of them took refuge at a nearby bench next to a statue near the train station. Sojiro is likely to scold once he gets home, since it's already getting dark out.

While hesitant, Suzui nodded and held out the arm that Kamoshida grabbed like an iron grip earlier. Takamaki gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort while Mishima was watching worriedly.

Akira leaned closer and could see the outline of that asshole's grip beginning to bruise slightly. Without a word, Akira opened his bag and Morgana's head popped up, surprising the three students.

Why is there a cat in his bag?

Morgana jumped out of the bag right onto the bench as Akira dug his arm in, looking for something. The cat purred cutely at Takamaki, rubbing his head on her arm in a show of affection. Smiling and finding it cute, she scratched the back of his ears and he just purred loudly.

"Why do you have a cat in your bag, Kurusu?" She asks in curiosity, especially wondering if he brought the cat to school since morning.

"He likes following me." He simply said before taking out a roll of bandages (why does he even have that!?) and gently grabbing Suzui's arm to wrap-up the incoming bruise. As he did so, Mishima decided to ask a question, his voice sounding much more relieved since they were not in  _his_ sight anymore.

"Kurusu-san, how did you get my phone number? We never even talked before..."

"A detective never reveals his ways."

This piqued their interest.

"Detective?" Suzui asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

He just gave them a grin, "Maybe, or maybe not."

This guy is way too vague.

Once he was done patching up her arm, he had taken note of her unsure expression while he was tending her bruise and just let out sigh.

"...Suzui-san. I can tell that you're hiding another bruise. Where is it?" He gently asks.

"Shiho..." Takamaki placed her hand on her shoulder.

"..."

She gestured to her leg.

Akira immediately inspected it and saw the swollen bruise behind her leg, immediately patching it up.

"You should take better care of yourself." He advised, "Injuries like this shouldn't be left untreated."

Takamaki watched him tending her best friend despite not even personally knowing her. A warm smile crept up to her face knowing that there are still people like this. He's completely different than what it is said in the rumors.

He was just misunderstood, like her.

Well, except for the suicide part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Akira's outfits are mostly consists of turtleneck long-sleeved shirts to hide his bandages. When he wore his PE jersey, he's the only student who didn't change his default sweater.  
> The reason? Akira isn't as comfortable as he is back in Yokohama and doesn't like unnecessary attention.


	21. Chapter 21

_Mini Mackerel sent a video_

Mini Mackerel: look look look

SnowMan: whoa...

Furry Sushi: What happened here!?

Mini Mackerel: long story short, it's attempted rape.

Ideal Mom: what!?

Double Suicide: my, the girl with the pigtails is quite lovely. Did you ask her out?

Mini Mackerel: Dazai-san, you know I'm all for Gin-chan

Imouto-chan: Akira, you have a crush!?

Mini Mackerel: well, I

Ideal Mom: Stop changing the subject!!

Ideal Mom: Akira, is this Kamoshida?

Mini Mackerel: yeeeeep...

Lady Death: lol you totally shit his pants

Mini Mackerel: yeah, a little disappointed he didn't put up much of a fight...

SnowMan: Do you need us to call the police?

Mini Mackerel: nah, he'll confess his crimes himself (~_^)

Harvest Moon: Really? City people sure are good!

Ideal Mom: What do you mean by that?

Mini Mackerel: using the Metaverse! ≧ω≦

Furry Sushi: You mean that castle you told us about?

Mini Mackerel: yep! This is a great chance to learn its effects on people!

Detective Conan: ah, I get it.

Ideal Mom: What is it, Ranpo-san?

Detective Conan: the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns are connected.

Ideal Mom: WHAT!?

Double Suicide: good luck, Akira-kun! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Mini Mackerel: ^o^

Mini Mackerel: oh yeah, tell Haruno-san that Mii-chan is here with me.

SnowMan: What!? How in the world did he get there!?

Mini Mackerel: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

"Did you transform into human to get here?" Akira asks, laying on his stomach on his makeshift bed. Next to him, a calico cat scratched his ears while reading the messages on the phone.

"Do you actually think that I could get here in cat form? It's already difficult enough because of my age. It's a good thing they at least give a priority seat for the elderly in my rides."

To Akira, the sounds that he heard from the human-turned-cat are normal cat meows, unlike Morgana, who is downstairs (since there aren't any customers around, it's fine) probably eating something Sojiro made. However, he can tell what his responses are by observing the cat similar to predicting other people's actions.

The raven only laughed softly in response as he can tell the annoyance from the calico cat's actions.

"Something's gonna happen, right? That's why you're here, Sensei." He says looking at him straight in the eye which soon turned into a staring match. The observant and unblinking eyes from the cat told that Akira made a mistake and let out a chuckle.

"Actually, let me rephrase that." Akira corrected himself, turning around with his back facing the bed, placing his arms behind his head and his lips curled up into a devious smirk.

"It already happened, right? Ever since I met Igor."

He gazed at Sensei's eyes, seeing him tilting his head in an observant manner before curling up next to him and letting out a purr which sounds like a yawn.

Akira chuckled to himself, relaxing for a bit as he let out a sigh.

This year might become as interesting as last year, ever since he met Atsushi-san.

 _"I wonder what sort of outcome will this year have..."_ He heard Arsene's voice that held high expectations.

Right at that moment, Morgana jumped upstairs and once he sees Akira still wide awake, his tail straightens up and went for the scolding.

"It's getting late, go to sleep!"

"It's still only 7:00pm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruno stated that "Mii-chan" tends to disappear a few days before a crisis or a huge incident happens.
> 
> I can't wait for Mii-chan's identity to be adapted in the anime!! ≧∇≦


	22. Code Names

"What is this!?"

"Hoo boy..."

Takamaki approached the two uniquely-dressed teens and cartoonish cat who were standing by the entrance of the castle who knows where it came from.

Ryuji was downright flummoxed and interrogated his middle school friend as to how she came here while Akira checked his phone to see the disturbing black and red eye (which he finds as "cute") glitching on the screen. Seeing Takamaki here despite never having the app answered one of Akira's questions regarding the navigator.

"Ah... So it has a certain range to it."

He turns his head and sweatdrops when he sees Morgana eyeing Takamaki with hearts that shapes his eyes, completely lovestruck. However, upon realizing this action, he immediately shook his head and awkwardly coughed as he glanced at the phone held by Akira.

"If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby."

To be honest, Akira had already known that Takamaki was following them ever since he talked with Ryuji regarding Kamoshida's castle (which he is 100% certain that his angered loud mouth attracted Takamaki into stalking them). However, confronting her about this will be a waste of time and who knows when Kamoshida will make his next move (likely not in a  _long_ while, but better safe than sorry).

"For real...?" Ryuji said.

"Wait, so  _this_ is related to Kamoshida!?" She loudly asked.

"Anyways, you gotta leave!" Ryuji told her, not wanting a normal girl with absolutely no means of defense to remain here.

Takamaki remained stubborn, "No!"

Before the two blondes could have a shouting match, they were harshly hushed by the other two thieves and Takamaki widened her eyes when she gazed at the mascot-like cat besides Akira, having just noticed him now.

"The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene." Morgana calmly scolded them.

However, it did not go well as he expected when Takamaki took a stepped back and pointed an accusatory finger on him in shock and fear.

"No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it's a monster cat...!" Takamaki started freaking out.

"Monster...?" Morgana was shocked to hear that was the first thing she ever said to him.

"You better explain what's going on! I won't peace until you do!" She yelled, making all of them sigh in exasperation.

"Let's take her back. We can't start like this." Akira told the other two.

"Right... but how're we supposed to do that?" Ryuji asked.

"Just take her back to where we came in. That's how it always works for us."

Akira and Ryuji stared at each other for a moment before turning to the natural blonde in sync, making her step back in uncertainty.

"What're you—"

"We'll explain after everything's over!" Ryuji cut her off as he approached and began to push her back towards the entrance, causing her to struggle against his hold.

"Hey! And just where are you touching!?"

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean—"

"My, you're so bold, Ryuji~" Akira teased, his hand gracefully covering his mouth as he stifles his chuckles, causing Ryuji to glare at him in embarrassment.

"It's not like that, okay!?" Ryuji yelled as Takamaki shrieked as she was pushed over the portal.

"Ah!?"

Ryuji sighs both exasperatedly and in relief as he marches his way back to the two, "We better be careful from now on when we use that app..."

"You should've checked the tools you used!" Morgana rebuked, "Why do I—the one who was just watching— know more about it than you two!?'

"S-Shuddup!"

"Maybe it's connected to your memories?" Akira's suggestion caused the two thieves to look at him, more notably Morgana, "This app  _is_ connected to the Metaverse."

Morgana contemplated it for a moment. He right. Despite having amnesia, he held extensive knowledge regarding the Metaverse. Maybe that app was part of his knowledge.

Ryuji crossed his arms, "Geez, Takamaki found out right when we were startin' off... We gotta deal with this fast!"

"That girl's name is Ann Takamaki, right?" Morgana asks, looking a bit hopeful, "Lady Ann..."

Akira honestly found it cute (Seriously, he loves animals) and knelt down to Morgana's height, petting his head, "Aww... Looks like someone's got a crush!"

"Dude..."

* * *

"The Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it?" Morgana instructed, before turning to Akira, "We're counting on you,  **Joker**!"

"Ooh~! Love that code name!"Joker enthusiastically approved, smiling mischievously.

Maybe what he did in the Port Mafia chat the other day was foreshadowing. Hmm... Maybe he could consider this as his new username.

"Code name? What for?" Ryuji asks, still as clueless as ever.

"What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!?" Morgana said, "I'm not down for that! And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace... It's just a precaution."

"Honestly, most thieves would use code names to prevent their identities from being traced. Phantom thief or not." Joker told them.

Plus, he got assigned a few cases about that.

"Huh. I thought that's only in movies." Ryuji scratched his head.

Joker shook his head, "Nope, they're real."

"Anyway, why's he Joker?"

"Because he's our trump card when it comes to fighting strength." Morgana explained.

Trump card, huh...

Just like he is for the  _new Soukoku._

"Next up is you, Ryuji. You'll be... Let's see..." Morgana turned to the blonde, thinking about his code name. Honestly, to Morgana, it isn't that hard to come up with something suitable to Ryuji.

**"Thug."**

Ryuji stomped his foot in anger, completely offended, "Are you pickin' a fight with me!? I'll choose it myself!" Ryuji grasped his mask for a moment, hearing Captain Kidd cackle through his mind, "Hm... When it comes to me, it's gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this?"

Morgana looked a bit disappointed, apparently finding the name he came up with suitable, "Fine... Why not **Skull** , then?"

"Ooh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull!" Skull turned to Joker, gesturing to Morgana, "What do we do about this one's code name?"

He doesn't think Morgana would appreciate being named after the names he came up with.

...Which is mostly cat-related.

"What do you think?" Joker asks Skull, hoping he doesn't come up with anything insulting as payback.

"How 'bout  **Mona?** "

"Well, if Joker thinks it's easier to call me that, then I'll go with it." Surprisingly, Morgana approved despite it being so simple.

Also, isn't he a little too trusting of him?

"All right. From here on out, we're Joker, Skull and Mona."

"We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna skip a lot parts from now on, 'cause you already know what's gonna happen. I also just want this Kamoshida arc to end already.
> 
> If any of you are wondering why the chapters are so short compared to my other story. It's because I don't have much time on my hands right now since I'm preparing my requirements for enrolling to college. Another reason is that I gradually lose my motivation the longer the chapter I write.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> ≧∇≦


	23. Castle of Lust V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed but it's because you guys all know what's happening here.

He got a new Persona.

That Igor sure is shrewd when it comes to granting powers.

Joker grasps his mask, feeling a new presence within his mind besides Arsene. Not only that, he could also feel something that is different from Arsene's curse element.

It felt similar to Captain Kidd for some reason.

"What was that just now...? What happened...!?" He turns to see Mona gaping at him. From the looks on his face, having the ability to wield multiple Personas seems to be unnatural. Not that Joker blames him, he thought the same way.

"W-What the hell was that about? The enemy got ducked into Joker's mask!" Skull expressed surprise about the unexpected outcome of their battle.

Morgana frantically shook his head, "I-I have no idea! I wasn't expecting that either...!"

"Uh, guys..." The two thieves looked at their field leader pointing at something between them, which turned out that they were spotted by another Shadow.

"Ah, crap!"

* * *

So, Pixie can use Zio and Dia, both of Captain Kidd and Zorro's skills.

When Pixie returned to his mask, she felt almost the same as Arsene, except the only difference is that Pixie was not awakened within Joker himself.

Hmm... he wondered if he could summon her in the real world...

Meh, he'll try it later.

* * *

"Ah~, fuck."

Joker facepalmed himself while sighing exasperatedly, with the other two looking on as they sweatdropped at his words.

He is a fucking moron for forgetting about it.

He had completely forgotten how the app installs itself inside someone's phone.

And now, they're running towards the room where Takamaki is being held after she so stubbornly returned to the castle where she is viewed as the princess and Kamoshida's main sexual outlet.

* * *

Yep, he was right.

The way Kamoshida viewed the volleyball girls is exactly how imagined it.

This place is truly the  _Castle of Lust._

* * *

At this point, Joker is barely surprised.

With the amount of shit Takamaki has been going through, it should probably enough to fuel the rage inside her heart.

And that rage of hers took the form of a Spanish dancer with men slaves with hearts for heads and her rebellious outfit is that of a dominatrix.

Is that how she sees men right now?

Still, though... seeing another person awaken her Persona _naturally_ made him contemplate. Excluding Morgana, the two blondes are completely normal teenagers with no combat experience and had no supernatural involvement until just this week.

So, that means  _anyone_ can have a Persona as long as their wills are strong enough to contain them so that they wouldn't kill them.

Unlike the Artificial Persona-users created by the Kirijo Group.


	24. In Reality

Morgana relished the taste of the soup Boss had gave him. He may not look like, but the old man is an excellent cook. Especially when it comes to curry (Yes, he tasted it and nothing happened to his body).

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the kid buy cat food..." He looked up from his food to see Sojiro muttering to himself before he suddenly eyed the cat suspiciously, "What's he feeding you these days...?"

"He's been sharing his food with me." Morgana responded before going back to finish the rest of the dish.

Of course, Sojiro couldn't understand him and just became intrigued at Morgana's quick human-like responses, "Interesting... It's like you could understand what I'm saying."

After finding his meal, Sojiro washed the plate and Morgana watched him close up and leave the cafe, wondering where he could be living (though, probably nearby since he just walks here every morning).

He yawned as he started to jump on board of the staircase. His mind would always wander whenever he's alone, making him think all sorts of things (mostly about what he'll do once he's human again). However, he couldn't help but feel the anxiety that is sometimes swelling up within him when he's thinking about this stuff.

What if that idiot Ryuji was right?

What if he's just some stray cat in the end...?

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard an unfamiliar voice in the attic.

"What is this device? How did it make a portrait inside it?"

"It's called a cellphone. It's a little complicated to explain how it take pictures."

Huh? Where did the female voice come from? Morgana is sure that there was no other person in the attic before he left downstairs besides Akira. Still, why did it sound so familiar? He felt like he heard this voice only just recently. He hopped onto the attic and could not  _believe_ what he just saw.

Floating right next to Akira was the same beguiling girl that they had ambushed earlier looking on curiously at Akira's phone. The raven pressed something on the screen and the winged girl giggled in amusement before suddenly disappearing in blue flames.

Akira flicked his gaze towards the staircase to see Morgana staring at him with his mouth agape, apparently not hearing him coming up, "Oh, Morgana, didn't notice you there." He took note of the cat's expression, wondering why he was so shocked, "What's wrong?"

"D-Did you just... summon Pixie in the real world!!??" Morgana yelled out of the blue as he suddenly dashed towards Akira and jumped onto the bed, giving him the most observational examination he could do.

Akira was left confused at Morgana's reaction and tilted his head, "Uh... yeah?"

"How in the world did you do that!?"

"I... just do."

Summoning a Persona in the real world without external aid required an extreme amount of concentration, but it wasn't impossible. In his case, he had done it so much that simply  _thinking_ can cause his Persona to materialize.

It's all thanks to Chuuya-san's training.

But, still...

"Wait, you can't summon Zorro in reality?" Akira asked.

Morgana frantically shook his head, "I didn't even know it was possible! I can only summon him in the Metaverse!"

Huh. Now that he thought about it, Morgana, whoever he was before he got amnesia, probably never awakened Zorro in the real world. The same could be said for Ryuji and Ann.

"Looks like I have more to discuss with you."


	25. Castle of Lust VI

"Wait, for real!? Joker can summon his Persona in the real world!?"

"Be quiet, you idiot!"

Of course, Skull's loud voice had carried through the hallway and they were nearly spotted by a nearby Shadow patrolling the area. They had managed to avoid it when the thieves immediately dove inside the Safe Room. The topic caused every thief and Persona to express extreme interest.

"Like what Señor Morgana had said. I did not know that it was possible." Zorro said, leaning onto the table while the other Personas found other ways to make themselves comfortable, most of them staring at the Persona of the teen they are questioning.

"How do you do it?" Panther asked curiously.

"Summoning a Persona in the real world requires an extreme amount of concentration. That's pretty much the basic explanation I could give." Joker shrugged as he flopped himself onto a seat in a relax posture, attempting to rest after their numerous battles earlier.

"So, when you summoned Pixie last night, did it take you long to do it?" Mona questioned.

"Normally, it would take a long while. But in my case, I was trained in order to summon Arsene more easily. Right now, simply thinking can make me summon him." The group looked over at the thief Persona, who nodded at the explanation.

"Trained? Trained by who?" Mona asks.

Joker seemed to thought about the question for a moment before he shrugged and put his finger in front of his lips and gave a mischievous smile.

"You have to guess it yourselves..."

* * *

"How can I train myself?" Skull suddenly asks while they attempt to steal a key from the high-ranking guard.

"Geez, couldn't you have asked that before we left the Safe Room earlier...?" Mona quietly chided.

Joker took out his knife before saying, "Simple. Meditation." And jumped into the enemy and ripped off its mask. The phantom thieves all took out their weapons and summoned their Personas as the Shadow bursted out their guts in a sick way of transforming.

"I doubt Skull could do that." Panther commented.

"Yep..." Even Skull had to agree.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Ann knew that Akira is vastly different from them ever since they met.

When she first encountered him, he just looked like an ordinary student with a harmless aura.

But that all completely flipped upside down when he first introduced himself in class.

Whenever she sees him, she often wondered if he's really serious about his suicide fixation and she's still isn't sure even when he attempted to jump off the roof during his first day.

If it were all serious, then what made him want to die so badly?

It was disturbing, especially since he always says it with that happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

When she saw him confront Kamoshida the other day, it felt like she was seeing two sides of the same coin.

She wasn't sure if what she saw was real since she was too much in shock that day but she could've sworn that she saw a really... dark look in his eyes when he flipped that perverted bastard over (she actually would cherish that memory for the rest of her life).

And then when he offered to treat Shiho's bruises, his presence became really easing and that comforting presence never left him once they have become friends.

And as Joker...

She could see that dark look more often when they fight Shadows.

She and Skull still had to get used to battling with the weapons they have (Seriously, why is she dressed like this!?). Panther was only whipping based on what she saw in movies and Skull is just recklessly attacking without technique and the Metaverse seemed to have enhanced their physical capabilities, allowing them to use their weapons more easily. She's pretty sure that she'll probably just end up hurting herself if she used a whip in the real world.

But Joker, he looked like a natural at this. He would jumped on his enemies and rip their mask off without fail, a perfect combination of gracefulness and brutality in one action. He also almost never gets hit, as he always seemed fast enough to dodge everything that comes into his way without even batting an eye, she even saw Mona look at him in awe once or twice during battle.

He looked like a dark shadow when making an attack on his enemies, his moveset greatly reminded her of assassins that she's seen in movies.

When they encounter weak enemies that even only one of them could handle, Joker would simply end its life with just a quick slice on the neck (or what looks like a neck to some Shadows).

It's like they didn't even notice that they were already killed.

* * *

"Hm?" Joker didn't notice that Panther was staring at him with a look of interest, "What is it, Panther?"

"Hey, Joker. Can you summon Arsene for a bit?" She requests.

Joker easier an eyebrow and Skull asks, "What's it about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I can't help but feel like I noticed something?"

This caused some confusion within the three male thieves and Joker nodded, "Uh, sure."

He grasps his mask and blue flames swirled around next to him, physically forming Arsene.

Wait, blue flames...?

"Are those... letters?" Panther pointed at the lingering blue light surrounding Arsene.

"Hey, you're right!" Skull said, eyes widening at seeing the floating letters that seemed to form the language of French.

"Yeah...?" Then again, almost everyone who had first witnessed his ability seemed to think that his ability is like pyrokinesis or something. He remembered the time when Kunikida thought he was burning the furniture when he summoned Arsene to help him carry the numerous stacks of paperwork.

"Huh..." Morgana gazed at him with interest, he was looking into language that the letters were forming, "What language is that?"

"French."

"Wait, how come ours are just flames while yours are a bunch of letters?" Ryuji pointed out.

Akira simply shrugged.


End file.
